Dans ma chair
by KuroiMamba
Summary: [Slash DracoHarry] 6 année, comme toujours, séjour chez les Dursley écourté. Du vide dans le coeur d'Harry. Du vide partout. Sauf à Poudlard en été... [chap 5 up]
1. Inspiration

**Titre :** Dans ma Chair

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers (Poudlard entre autres lieux) appartiennent à l'auteur JK Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Tome 5

**N/a :** Chaque chapitre sera introduit par quelques phrases de la chanson de Kyo intitulée « Dans ma chair » et qui m'a inspirée cette fiction.  
Je remercie une miss qui se reconnaîtra pour le penname, Chachan pour me soutenir et pour aimer les mêmes choses que moi, et puis JKR pour son merveilleux bouquin

**Chapitre :** 1

* * *

« Inspiration »

**_« Si je m'inspire de vous, des nuits, aubes de mes dérives lucides, du jour où les rues transpirent, du vide autour des villes, du moindre de mes désirs… »_**

4 Août, Privet Drive.

Harry avait chaud à en crever. Cet été était certainement le plus chaud qu'il y avait jamais eu en Grande Bretagne. Tante Pétunia parlait même de climat tropical tant l'humidité était insoutenable…

La maison, la rue, la ville aussi, sûrement, étaient envahies par une immonde odeur de transpiration générale, et tous les occupants de la maison avaient perdu quelques kilos (même Dudley, c'est pour dire) depuis son retour. L'Oncle Vernon avait adopté sa couleur carmin de façon permanente, les gouttes qui coulaient le long du cou interminable de sa femme avaient le temps de sécher avant d'atteindre son col, et Harry flottait encore un peu plus dans les loques qui lui servaient de vêtements.

Gigotant frénétiquement, il amena sa main à son front et en chassa les quelques mèches qui le gênaient. D'autres encore collaient à sa nuque, trempées, chatouillant ses épaules. Il les repoussa et essuya sa main sur son jean. S'il avait su que les cheveux longs, ça pouvait tenir aussi chaud…

Il jeta un œil à son réveil. 12H30… Encore de nombreuses heures avant la nuit… Si seulement elle pouvait arriver plus vite… Qu'il comprenne…

Son lit lui paraissait incroyablement dur sous son dos, une catastrophe, le confort de Poudlard lui manquait encore plus que les années précédentes…

_Il vaut mieux que je m'assois plutôt que de rester allongé, le drap qui colle à ma peau nue, c'est répugnant… _pensa-t-il, joignant les gestes à la réflexion.

_Voilà, contre le mur bien froid, bonne idée._  
Il ferma les yeux une seconde, pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Les images qui lui revenaient étaient celles qui l'avaient hanté la nuit précédente… Il se souvint s'être levé dans un sursaut et les avoir écrites pour ne pas les oublier.

_Argh. Je me suis levé un peu trop vite…_

La tête se mit à lui tourner horriblement, des points blancs vinrent brouiller sa vue et il chancela au pied de son lit, passant successivement de la position de presque debout à carrément assis.  
_Bon, Harry, du calme mon grand, soit un homme…_  
Prestement, il s'approcha de son « bureau » (comprenez par là une planche qui devait être la porte d'un placard installée sur deux tréteaux barbouillés de peinture qui servaient pour l'atelier de Dudley lorsqu'il n'était pas encore trop épais pour bricoler dans le garage) et se laissa tomber sur la chaise sans plus de cérémonie.  
_Heurk. Nausée._

Le parchemin était encore froissé, laissé en plan depuis 10h du matin, quand il s'était réveillé affolé.  
_Ouah, c'est illisible !_

Il se pencha un peu, ajusta ses lunettes qui glissaient sans cesse sur son nez moite, mais il n'y comprit pas forcément grand chose de plus…  
_Concentratiiiiooooooon…_

Non. Illisible.

Résigné, il regretta amèrement d'avoir pris la peine de se lever et d'écrire ce charabia, alors qu'il se serait peut-être rendormi s'il était resté tranquillement à paniquer dans son lit. Bon. Peut-être pas… Fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux, il se concentra au maximum.

_Je me souviens qu'il faisait étrangement frais, et que j'ai trouvé ça très agréable (pas étonnant)…  
Je me souviens que j'avais ma main rivée dans ma poche, accrochée à ma baguette, je me souviens des courants d'airs, de l'obscurité, du sentiment de crainte que je ne pouvais contrôler et qui me possédait entièrement. Je me souviens du vide soudain sous mes pieds. Immense. Un cri déchirant, une femme. Je tombe.  
Ah oui, je me souviens bien de l'atterrissage, tiens : ouille bobo. Pas du tout délicat, lourd. Et là… Ses yeux. Sa voix. _

_« Harry… tu le sais. Tu sais que c'est avec moi que tu devrais être. C'est moi qui aurait du te rejoindre et pas le contraire. Mais tu as une destinée à accomplir. La mienne, c'est fait. Laisse moi en paix. Pense plutôt à elle. »_

Sirius… 

Après avoir déchiré le parchemin, plus par pure pulsion que parce que celui ci avait une utilité quelconque, Harry se laissa aller contre sa chaise. La tête lui tournait à nouveau, et il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer, mais il préféra se retenir. Il avait déjà trop pleuré, en tout cas assez pour les prochaines années.

Il aurait aimé du silence, un silence total, apaisant, le silence dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son âme… le vide… Son esprit s'enferma dans une bulle vide et aqueuse, un fluide salvateur envahit son cerveau une poignée de secondes.

« A TABLE ! »

C'était l'horrible voix de Pétunia, et ça vous calme radicalement le fluide salvateur…  
Coup d'œil au réveil. 13H… Charmants gargouillis du ventre… Bon, d'accord, il allait falloir y aller.

Harry pesta intérieurement contre cette fichue maison dans laquelle il devrait passer encore un mois (ou presque), se leva à contrecœur et repoussa sa chaise dans un mouvement de violence qui l'étonna lui même.

« Ok, il va sérieusement falloir que je me calme, » pensa-t-il tout haut, légèrement effrayé, « et pour ça, rien de mieux que d'écrire à Ron en revenant… Parler Quidditch… »

Impossible. Hedwige était sortie, et elle n'était pas revenue…

Après avoir enfilé un nouveau T-shirt, Harry descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à l'entrée, s'assurant au passage d'avoir fermé sa porte à clé et d'avoir fourré sa baguette dans sa poche (on ne sait jamais, si par hasard il fallait faire peur à son imbécile de cousin..).  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, tout le monde était déjà attablé et avait commencé sans lui, évidemment. Il ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas le moins du monde et se laissa bercer par le flot de paroles débité par le présentateur télé, avalant son repas sans réellement prêter attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Une fois terminé, l'envie lui pris de sortir un peu. Il faisait déjà plus frais au rez-de-chaussée qu'à l'étage, mais comme sa chère tante refusait d'ouvrir les fenêtres de peur d'abîmer ses précieux rideaux, il était persuadé que la chaleur était moins étouffante dehors.  
Il débarrassa sans un mot son assiette, et quitta la maison, malgré le « Où vas-tu, petit imbécile ? Tu crois pouvoir t'en aller quand tu en as envie ? » qui le poursuivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Comme lui, la rue dégoulinait. Tous les arrosages automatiques du quartier étaient déclenchés, et sans trop réfléchir, Harry se mit à courir d'une pelouse à l'autre, se laissant tremper un peu plus par le ballet les jets d'eaux multifonctions que le soleil parsemait de jolis arcs-en-ciel. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait ri aux éclats et se serait probablement roulé dans l'herbe, mais là, c'était plutôt de l'ordre du défoulement…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant entrer dans Privet Drive une voiture à rallonge, sorte de limousine un peu trop grande pour être moldue à son humble avis, entièrement noire, y compris les vitres teintées, et ornée d'un petit drapeau aux couleurs trop vives, beaucoup trop.

Abasourdi, Harry n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement, et vit plus de quatre mètres de portières défiler devant lui, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'en elles s'ouvrent, justement à son niveau.

« Harry, monte. »

C'était la voix de Cornelius Fudge.  
« Non. » répondit le garçon fermement, malgré son étonnement.  
« Monte, » continua Fudge sur le même ton sans réplique, « et ne crois pas que ça m'amuse, Albus Dumbledore m'a chargé de venir te chercher ici dans la plus grande discrétion. Alors ne fais pas ton entêté et monte dans cette voiture. »  
Harry avait remarqué que l'homme avait prononcé le nom de Dumbledore en l'accompagnant d'un petit reniflement dédaigneux tout à fait insupportable qui avait enlevé une partie de la crédibilité de ses dires. Pourquoi le directeur aurait-t-il envoyé Fudge, après tout ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente.. ?  
_Et puis pour la discrétion, peut faire mieux…_  
« - Comment vous croire ? finit-il par dire en se penchant un peu pour apercevoir son interlocuteur.  
- Sur parole, je suppose. Harry, je ne te croyais pas capable de tels enfantillages… Monte à présent…  
- Je n'ai aucune de mes affaires, mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas prévenus…_Enfin ça après tout, ça n'a rien de grave… si je peux rentrer plus tôt à l'école…  
_- Nous enverrons quelqu'un chercher tes affaires… dépêche toi maintenant ! »

Sans se faire plus prier, Harry s'engouffra dans le véhicule dont la portière de referma magiquement derrière lui.  
La banquette sur laquelle il s'installa donnait sur un bar avec serveur, qui précédait une table de billard magique et un lit deux places à baldaquins.  
_Vive les voitures de fonction… Toujours aussi corrompu monsieur le ministre… ? _pensa-t-il un peu dégoûté.  
« Mais tu es complètement trempé ma parole, ma banquette ! » s'écria le ministre outré en détaillant Harry. « Et qu'as tu fait à tes cheveux ! »  
Il fit un geste de la main vers le serveur qui se saisit de sa baguette et prononça en la pointant en direction d'Harry : « Elios Secum »  
En un instant, le jeune homme était sec, une bourrasque de vent chaud l'ayant enveloppé pendant quelques secondes.  
Fudge se détourna et ne prononça plus un seul mot.


	2. Rencontres et Haines

**Titre :** Dans ma Chair

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers (Poudlard entre autres lieux) appartiennent à l'auteur JK Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Tome 5

**N/a :** Seconde strophe de la chanson de Kyo « Dans ma chair »… Si vous avez l'occasion, écoutez la, même les gens pas fans de Kyo devraient être touchés par les paroles, puis c'est beau… (moi même je suis pas accro non plus hein !)  
Ah et petite précision, dans la première version du premier chapitre, j'avais oublié de faire remettre son t-shirt à Harry pour descendre manger, ce qu'il fait qu'il se serait retrouvé à moitié nu dans la voiture de Fudge… Je veux bien que ce soit du slash mais quand même lol ! Et j'avais aussi mis la date du 4 Juillet alors que je pensais au 4 Août, d'où le fait qu'il n'ait plus qu'un mois à tirer chez la famille… Je suis bête ! Donc c'est modifié, simplement c'est pas encore en ligne à l'heure où j'écris cette n/a…  
Cette fois merci à la même miss pour le bêta et la modification du chapitre 1, merci à ma Lauwie chérie pour son soutien et pour pas avoir de préjugés (c'est ta grande force, maman, change pas), merci à Zoo qui est une jeune fille adorable bourrée d'idées géniales, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, même si ils ont pas reviewé ! D'ailleurs…

**RaR :  
**Amy Keira : C'est très gentil d'avoir commenté ma fic, merci, même si c'est court je sais que ça te plaît et c'est super touchant ! Merci ! La suite la voilà, j'espère que tu me diras si elle te plaît aussi ! o

ZooMalfoy : Yeah ! Même si on en a déjà parlé, merci pour ton compliment sur les vertiges… Lol oui la limousine de Fudge ça m'est venue comme ça, je voulais un débarquement impressionnant comme il y en a dans les HP… Enfin maintenant vous savez pourquoi je m'appelle pas JKR ;; Cheveux longs, gros gros fantasme perso aussi… mais ils ne lui arrivent qu'aux épaules hein ! ça pousse peu en un été ces choses là… Merciii encore !

Gaelle Griffondor : Merci à toi aussi, c'est super gentil, j'espère que tu liras la suite et qu'elle te plaira également !

Chachan : Aaaah ma Chachan ! Heureuse que ça te plaise… t'inquiète le suspense arrive là, tu vas voir ça :p Merci pour le compliment, de la part d'une S ça me touche beaucoup mdr. Bon. Ce second chapitre tu le liras aussi hein. Y'a intérêt.

L'Anonyme : Grande c'est sûr, ce deuxième chapitre fait déjà au moins le double du premier, alors j'ai pas de doutes pour les prochains ! Célèbre, j'aimerais bieeeen ! Bizoux et merci beaucoup pour cette review c'est super encourageant merci merci !

Zazan : Oh oui reviens reviens ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé !

**Chapitre :** 2

* * *

« Rencontre(s) et Haine(s)»

**_« Si je transporte vos rêves, vos peines, vos haines et la mienne, la même qui règne à l'orée du ciel, mon fleuve, ma sphère, nos chaînes rougeoyant dans ma chair… C'est par amour pour elle… »_**

4 Août, Behenear Street.

Après une dizaine de minutes de trajet dans le silence le plus complet, la 'limousine' s'était arrêtée devant une ruelle sombre malgré le soleil qui continuait de taper, et si étroite que la chaleur y était encore plus étouffante qu'ailleurs. Elle était assez isolée du centre ville de Londres pour qu'aucun bruit de circulation ne leur parvienne. Harry avait trouvé cela assez inquiétant. Pas un chat. Pas même un moldu…

Le chauffeur était sorti le premier, et lorsque le jeune brun avait cherché à ouvrir la portière pour sortir aussi, Fudge l'avait retenu par son t-shirt.  
« Voyons, notre chauffeur est là pour ça, Harry. »  
Avec une moue de dégoût, Harry s'était dégagé et était descendu sans attendre une seconde de plus. La présence du ministre à moins d'un mètre de lui le révulsait.

Les trois hommes se trouvaient maintenant debout sur un trottoir. Le larbin de Fudge avait à nouveau pointé sa baguette, cette fois sur la voiture : « Minima Actium ». La limousine s'était réduite d'au moins 4 mètres. Elle avait presque l'air d'une 5 portes normale à présent.

Le ministre marcha quelques mètres en direction d'une plaque d'égout, se pencha en grognant et la souleva magiquement. Il saisit quelque chose, et s'approcha d'Harry, qui comprenait de moins en moins. Dans une ruelle pareille, Fudge pouvait aussi bien le tuer que lui chanter des cantiques, personne n'en saurait rien. Il posa par réflexe sa main sur la poche qui contenait sa baguette et recula un peu lorsque le ministre arriva à son niveau.  
Dans sa main, il tenait un trousseau de clés rouillées. Il le tendit à Harry.  
« Ceci est un portoloin… », commença-t-il sur un ton monocorde, comme exaspéré par la futilité apparente de sa mission. « Il te mènera directement à Poudlard. Tu y es attendu. »

Harry scruta l'homme du regard, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut… Qui pouvait lui assurer que c'était bien à Poudlard qu'il allait, hein ?  
_Dois-je vous faire confiance, monsieur l'enf…  
_«Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des fonctions plus importantes à assumer que de répondre aux ordres stupides d'un vieillard sénile un peu trop aimables avec les morveux. »  
Le jeune sorcier le fusilla du regard, prêt à lui bondir dessus et à l'étrangler, tandis que le chauffeur l'attrapa délicatement par les épaules, sentant probablement la tension qui habitait Harry.  
Avec un soupir dédaigneux, Fudge se détourna et alla s'enfermer dans la voiture, laissant un Harry estomaqué par autant de… il ne trouvait même pas les mots.  
Le chauffeur le lâcha toujours aussi délicatement, et lorsqu'il fut face à lui, il lui adressa un signe de tête compatissant avant de rejoindre à son tour la voiture, qui quitta la rue en quelques minutes.  
Harry était seul. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, de rage, de peur, de tout à la fois.

Il se pencha. Le trousseau brillait singulièrement. Il était bel et bien magique, ça, aucun doute… Mais un détail attira l'œil du brun. Sur une des clés, une inscription était finement gravée… En prenant bien soin de ne pas y toucher, il s'approcha suffisamment pour déchiffrer : _Fumseck_.

Sans hésiter un instant, il le saisit à deux mains.

.  
.  
.

Il cligna lentement des yeux, secoua frénétiquement la tête puis les ouvrit entièrement. Il avait atterri sur les fesses, ça il le savait. Mais où, c'était déjà beaucoup moins clair.  
Il examina méthodiquement la pièce de ses grands yeux émeraudes, mais la pénombre était telle qu'il ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre. Se levant difficilement, il chancela à nouveau et essaya désespérément de trouver un appui quelconque.  
_Encore ces p… de vertiges… Allez ho, un peu de nerfs._

L'air était étrangement confiné, tous les rideaux étaient tirés, et alors qu'il avançait centimètre par centimètre, Harry distingua un immense bureau recouvert d'objets en verre. Mais rien qu'il ne connaissait. Pas de potions, pas d'énormes grimoires, pas de phœnix, et pas de longue barbe blanche en vue.

_Je le savais, je n'aurais jamais du croire Fudge ! L'imbécile, tout ça parce que j'ai vu marqué Fumseck, ceci dit y'aurait eu « Danger de mort » je suis sûr que je l'aurais pris aussi. Mais quel con…  
_Bon, ne pas paniquer. Il fallait sortir d'ici, pour commencer. Harry continua donc d'avancer petit à petit, sans percevoir les obstacles potentiels, et il finit par trébucher. En un quart de seconde, sa joue heurta le mur glacial qui se trouvait juste à quelques centimètres de lui et qu'il n'avait pas vu, ses genoux pliant mais le maintenant dans une position presque debout.  
_Aïe…  
_Quelque chose de rond, de dur et de froid s'était enfoncé dans son ventre, au niveau de l'estomac, et ce n'était pas pour arranger ses nausées.

« Hnn… »

Le gémissement était parti tout seul. Reprenant doucement son souffle, il se mit à forcer sur ses mains pour se redresser, mais il ne sentit pas la poignée tourner contre son abdomen. Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque le mur se déroba sous lui et qu'il s'effondra non pas parterre mais sur quelque chose de grand, ferme, et chaud. Il sentit que deux mains l'avaient agrippé sous les aisselles.  
« Hola, hola… ça va aller… ? Que faisais-tu contre la porte… ? »  
La voix était douce… chaude. Comme le corps contre lequel il était blotti malgré lui. Parce que oui, c'était un corps, un corps d'homme même, et actuellement son visage était enfouie dans une robe de sorcier.

« Heu, oui… déglutit-il, assez gêné par la situation. Je… je suis désolé… Je…  
_C'était donc un porte…_  
- Ce n'est rien, je vais t'aider, appuie toi sur moi.  
- D'accord… »  
Dans un effort, et avec l'aide de l'homme, Harry réussit à se redresser. Assez honteux d'avoir montré autant de faiblesses à un inconnu (_saloperie de vertige va…_), il s'excusa encore une fois en fixant ses chaussures.  
« Ce n'est rien, rassure toi… » intima la douce voix. « J'espère seulement que tu ne t'es pas trop abîmé, je vais avoir besoin de toi, Harry. Tu es bien Harry Potter n'est ce pas… ? »  
Devant l'absence de réponse du brun qui ne le regardait toujours pas, captivé par ses lacets, il poursuivit : « Le directeur m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir attendu ici, mais je pensais plutôt te voir atterrir dans son bureau à lui… »  
Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il était bien à Poudlard !  
« Oui, moi aussi je me voyais plutôt débarquer chez Dumbledore… » osa-t-il en reprenant un peu confiance en lui. Maintenant il allait falloir rattraper sa démonstration de maladresse et faire bonne impression à… à qui d'ailleurs ?

Alors qu'il se décida à lever les yeux, la chaleur du corps qui était resté à proximité de lui durant le semblant de conversation était en train de migrer. L'homme se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, leva les deux mains et les rideaux s'ouvrirent tous en même temps, laissant entrer la lumière dans la pièce magnifiquement ronde au nombreuses fenêtres. Le bureau en bois verni trônait en son centre, et le seul mur qui n'était pas rond mais droit était celui qui se trouvait à la droite d'Harry. C'était celui là même où se trouvait la porte qui avait fait connaissance avec la joue du sorcier. Il lui fit dos, et l'homme se tourna vers lui en souriant.  
« Tout va bien, tu es sûr, Harry… ? »

Son sourire était immense et chaleureux, en fait c'était tout son être qui dégageait de la chaleur… Ses immenses yeux en amande étaient assez troublants, et Harry faillit se perdre dans leur océan de bleu. Son visage étaient particulièrement fin, racé, son expression n'était ni hautaine ni dédaigneuse, mais il inspirait naturellement le respect. Sa peau blanche comme la neige contrastait avec ses cheveux châtain clair, dans lesquelles Harry distingua des mèches rousses, presque rouges. Il était grand, bien plus grand que lui, et pourtant il avait pris quelques centimètres pendant l'été. Harry n'était pas sensible aux charmes masculins (n/a : pour l'instant…), mais là, la beauté parfaite de l'homme le rapprochait plus d'un ange que d'un être humain, et sans vraiment le réaliser, le jeune sorcier se laissa séduire pas le regard doux et rieur de l'inconnu.

« Je… oui, ça va aller, merci… »  
Il resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps que son vis à vis se retourne, et lorsqu'il perdit contact avec ses yeux, il revint à la réalité.

« Mais… », hésita-t-il, « comment me connaissez vous ? »

_Tu es Harry Potter, chéri, tout le monde te connaît, y'a qu'à voir ta tronche… enfin ton front…_

Lorsque le sorcier commença à rire, la voix d'Harry reprit un peu plus d'assurance :  
« Et puis qui vous êtes ? » continua-t-il, un peu vexé qu'on rit de lui.  
L'homme s'avança, s'assit sur le bord de son bureau, croisa les jambes et lui répondit toujours en souriant : « Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… mon nom est Manoover. Nequitia Manoover. Excuse moi de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt, Harry. »

.  
.  
.

Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis il s'engagea dans le couloir, visiblement ravi.

Cette première rencontre avec le professeur Manoover avait été tout simplement parfaite, et il remercia intérieurement Dumbledore pour l'avoir fait atterrir dans ce bureau. Le jeune sorcier souriait seul en marchant à l'idée qu'il aurait cours toute l'année avec cet homme, et ça l'aiderait probablement à digérer l'Occlumancie avec Rogue…

Le nouvel enseignant lui avait effectivement expliqué que cette année, le directeur avait prévu pour lui un entraînement intensif. Pour cela, son emploi du temps serait légèrement allégé, et les cours d'Occlumancie seraient suivis de perfectionnement en Défense, tout comme il l'avait fait avec Remus Lupin de manière moins officielle lors de sa troisième année. Tout cela évidemment, en vue de mettre un terme à l'existence de Voldemort… et d'éviter la guerre, si cela était encore possible…

Ensuite, Manoover lui avait posé des question assez particulières, qui le tracassaient encore lorsqu'il tourna au bout du couloir, s'engageant dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée de l'école.  
Le professeur lui avait demandé les techniques exactes qu'il avait utilisé pour se défendre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom, notant tout sur un calepin, l'observant de ses yeux bleus si intimidants, et l'invitant même à lui montrer, parfois. Ils avaient, en tout et pour tout, passé plus de quatre heures à discuter de sorts, de sauts, de coup de baguette, de coup de poignet, de prononciation… Il en avait presque oublié que ces moments là, ceux où il avait combattu, étaient tous tragiques, et il les avait livrés à cet homme comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.  
_Il m'inspire confiance, il m'a tout de suite mis à l'aise, je lui ai presque parlé de moi même, comme si je le connaissait depuis longtemps… Je me demande pourquoi il voulait savoir toutes ces choses…_

Voyant qu'il était arrivé dans la grande salle, où le professeur lui avait dit qu'il trouverait à manger, il chassa ses idées d'un geste de la tête et s'assit à une table où l'attendait du lait et des petits pains chauds. Les savourant, il nota combien c'était bizarre de manger seul dans cette salle immense, d'habitude si pleine, animée par les bavardages et les bruits de couverts… Le plafond magique représentait un ciel bleu dépourvu de nuages. Comme au dehors.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rejoint sans se presser le dortoir de sa maison. Sur le tableau où la grosse dame chantait habituellement ses opéras, un parchemin était posé sur l'herbe, avec écrit : « Partie en vacances, contentez vous de poser votre doigt ici ». Un petit cercle était dessiné, où Harry posa l'index. Cela fonctionnait.  
Avec étonnement, il remarqua que la salle commune avait été pourvue d'un frigo et de très esthétiques hélices en lévitation, qui faisaient office de ventilateurs. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et déboula dans la pièce où ils dormaient habituellement, tous dans leurs lits à baldaquin : elle n'en contenait qu'un seul, cette fois, un deux places en plus… Avec la gaieté et l'engouement d'un gamin, il se jeta dessus, retira son t-shirt et ronronna de plaisir. Poudlard un 4 Août, le rêve ! Et pour lui tout seul !  
_Enfin sûrement un prof ou deux (pas Rogue pitié je veux pas commencer l'Occlumancie avant la rentrée moi), Dumbledore, peut-être Hagrid… ? Et un petit paquet d'elfes de maisons… Personne quoi !_

Soudain, un fracas terrible se fit entendre et Harry sursauta, se relevant d'un seul coup pour voir apparaître le chauffeur de la voiture de Fudge, chargé de deux grosses valises.  
« Voilà, M. Potter, j'ai transplané dans votre chambre et j'y ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu y trouver, j'espère que cela vous conviendra… »  
Laissant Harry bouche bée sur son lit, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et les valises tombèrent sur le sol.  
_Wouah ! On me traite comme un petit prince…  
_Il se rallongea doucement, sa tête lui tournant à nouveau un peu, et profita de l'air frais que lui envoyait l'hélice au dessus de lui. Penchant la tête, il aperçut sur l'horloge qu'il était 18h.  
_Hn… une petite sieste et je descends manger…  
_La journée avait été épuisante, en quelques heures à peine il était passé de Privet Drive à Poudlard, avait fait de la magie, rencontré un prof génial… il était effectivement temps de se reposer un peu. Fermant les yeux sur les images réconfortantes de cette chambre qu'il aimait tant, il s'assoupit.

.  
.  
.

5 Août, Poudlard.

Un sensation étrange se fit ressentir dans ses mains, puis dans ses bras, et se propagea jusque dans son cou. Il faisait presque froid, et il tira un peu plus la couverture à lui sans ouvrir les yeux. Sa bouche était pâteuse, et il était tout engourdi. Un rugissement sonore le réveilla un peu plus : son ventre.  
Harry ouvrit tout doucement une paupière et jeta furtivement un œil à la même horloge que la veille pour voir 10h… du matin !  
_J'ai dormi tout ce temps… ? Merde…Voilà pourquoi je crève de faim…  
_S'étirant comme un chaton, il se leva, encore vêtu de son jean, et alla se ruer sous une douche bien chaude, puis il s'habilla (_hop t-shirt jean n'importe quoi à la va viiite comme d'hab c'est partiii)_ et quitta le dortoir dans lequel il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps que prévu…  
Son estomac était particulièrement en colère, mais cette fois ci personne pour lui indiquer où trouver de quoi le calmer. Alors il décida d'aller vérifier dans la grande salle. Sur la même table que la veille, il découvrit une petite enveloppe carrée, blanche, qui s'ouvrit seule lorsqu'il la toucha et dans laquelle un parchemin doré lui était adressé. A l'encre vert, il y avait écrit : « Harry, présente-toi à mon bureau s'il te plaît, le mot de passe est « Choco Framboise », je t'attends aussitôt que tu seras réveillé. Albus. »

Ce genre de convocation devenait si habituelle à Harry que le directeur ne prenait même plus la peine de signer de son nom de famille. En réalité, le sorcier était flatté qu'on lui accorde autant de confiance, et la conversation qu'ils avaient eu après la mort de Sirius restait gravée dans sa mémoire comme la première de sa vie d'adulte.  
_« Choco Framboise »… on ne se refait pas…_

Souriant dans le vide, il s'inquiéta tout de même un peu de l'heure à laquelle il s'était réveillé, Dumbledore l'attendait peut-être depuis plusieurs heures… Après tout c'était lui qui l'avait fait amener ici, et Harry n'avait pas encore pris le temps de se demander pourquoi, tout à son bonheur.  
Arrivé devant la statut, il prononça le mot de passe, et lorsqu'il atteint la pièce qui servait de bureau au directeur, il constata rassuré que rien n'avait changé. Il crut voir que Fumseck lui faisait un clin d'œil, et sa voix aiguë émit un son chaleureux, comme pour prévenir son maître de sa présence.  
Dumbledore descendit calmement les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient à la bibliothèque, sur la mezzanine, et il s'approcha d'Harry.

« Bonjour, Harry… ». Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et fit apparaître deux confortables fauteuils, une tablette de bois et de cuivre, et un plateau avec deux chocolats chauds et les mêmes petits pains que la veille, beurrés cette fois. D'un regard, il invita Harry à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit lui même, et ils commencèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuner sans échanger un mot.  
Harry n'osait pas prendre la parole, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il était là, alors il observa la pièce en mâchonnant distraitement son petit pain. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un tableau, où un homme à barbe le regardait, l'air particulièrement triste. Sûrement se souvenait-il de son état la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Dumbledore.  
« Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu de tout cela par une missive, Harry… Cela était trop risqué, l'Ordre ne peut pas s'occuper de tout, et les chouettes sont de plus en plus interceptées… »  
La voix du vieil homme était bien plus fatiguée que d'accoutumée, et une lueur d'inquiétude apparut dans les yeux du jeune sorcier.  
« - Je comprends, répondit-il, j'ai simplement eu peur de me tromper en suivant Fudge…  
- Cornélius a certainement commis des erreurs, Harry, et je sais que cette mission a du fortement lui déplaire, mais il n'a pas d'autres choix. Il a de sérieux ennuis ces temps-ci, comme beaucoup de monde au Ministère…  
- Je me doute ! acquiesça le brun en mangeant un quatrième ou cinquième pain beurré.  
- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir simplement pour manger Harry, sourit Dumbledore. Quoique, ces chocolats sont si bons… sais-tu que le cacao que nous utilisons à Poudlard provient d'Afrique… ? Nous devrions ouvrir une école là bas…  
_Ouille… je crois qu'il délire…  
_- Comment te sens tu, à présent… ? reprit-il sur un ton inquiet qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.  
- Je ne sais pas. »

Le jeune sorcier observa son jean quelques secondes. Il n'y avait plus trop réfléchi. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rêvé la nuit précédente, mais il se rappela son rêve de la veille. Et là, ce sentiment envahissant ressurgit, celui qui le poursuivait depuis la mort de Sirius.  
« - Tout ce que je ressens actuellement, c'est de la haine. J'ai beau essayer de cesser d'y penser, mais ça ne me quitte pas. Cette haine, c'est la mienne, mais je sais que c'est aussi celle de tous les gens qui comptent sur moi. Et c'est insupportable. Je hais sûrement plus la prophétie que Voldemort lui même.  
- Je voudrais pouvoir te rassurer, mon garçon, mais ma propre haine fait sûrement partie de ton horrible fardeau… Tout comme mon espoir, et celui de tout le monde sorcier…  
- Je sais… je sais et j'ai du mal à le supporter. Personne ne peut comprendre, mais je n'ai pas le choix. _  
_- Bien… bien… Enfin, reprit le directeur en passant ses doigts dans sa longue barbe, le professeur Manoover m'a rapporté votre discussion d'hier. Je suis heureux que tu te sois entendu avec lui, comme il te l'a expliqué, tu vas passer un certain temps avec lui cette année…  
- Oui. Il est très agréable… affirma Harry sans bien comprendre l'intérêt de ce changement de sujet si soudain.  
- Bien. Je sais également qu'il t'a dit pour les cours d'Occlumancie qu'il te faudra poursuivre avec le professeur Rogue. Je crois savoir que tu étais satisfait de tes progrès, mais je tiens personnellement à ce que tu continues. C'est pour cela que tu vas reprendre dés cet après midi. Le professeur Manoover, lui, t'attendra après le déjeuner. Les repas sont servis à midi puis à 21h pendant cette période estivale. »

Harry mit quelques minutes à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et il écarquilla des yeux grands comme des soucoupes avant de demander :  
« - Vous voulez dire que… Rogue est là ! Il… il est à Poudlard ?  
_OH NOOOOON…  
_- Evidemment Harry, tout comme M. Manoover, Mme Pomfresh, Rubeus… Severus n'est là que trois jours par semaine, il assure les cours de Confection de poisons, et il s'est proposé de profiter de ta venue pour continuer vos entretiens…  
- Les… cours… ? reprit Harry, complètement éberlué. Il y a des élèves à Poudlard en Août… !  
- Seulement cet été, Harry. Bien, écoute moi… »

Le vieil homme fit disparaître toute trace de nourriture, le plateau, la table, et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux. Son regard reprit cette tristesse et cette préoccupation qui avaient choqué Harry avant de retourner chez les Dursley. Sa voix d'habitude si enfantine était grave et teintée d'épuisement lorsqu'il dit :  
« Je te sais intelligent, Harry. Brillant. Et pour cela, ajouté à ton implication toute particulière, je sais que, comme nous, tu sens la guerre approcher. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser Poudlard sans aucun défense. L'école n'a jamais encore été attaquée directement, mais c'est ce que les enseignants et moi-même craignons le plus. Nous savons que le seul élève capable de se mesurer à Voldemort n'est personne d'autre que toi, Harry. Nous le savons, la prophétie n'a fait que confirmer ce que chacun de nous ici pressentait. Mais imaginons que l'école subisse un attaque quelconque, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de laisser nos élèves sans aucune préparation. Nous, professeurs, nous pouvons combattre, mais nous avons vieilli pour la plupart, et pour les autres, il est impossible de protéger tant de personnes. Proportionnellement au nombre d'élèves, bien qu'il ne soit pas astronomique, nous sommes trop peu nombreux, Harry. »

Il marqua une pause. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Après un soupir qui en disait long, il reprit :  
« C'est pour cela que nous avons choisi de former certains élèves de sixième et de septième années, sélectionnés en fonction de leurs résultats au BUSE et de leurs capacités, durant les deux mois d'été. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler avant, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon, après les… évènements de la fin de l'année dernière, que tu rentres dans ta famille quelque temps. Tu es l'élève chargé de la protection de la maison Gryffondor, Harry, avec une de tes camarades, Lavande Brown. Je ne voulais pas confier une responsabilité de plus à ton amie Hermione. »  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait croisé strictement personne, et Dumbledore lui annonçait que d'autres suivaient des cours particuliers depuis le mois de Juillet… ?

« Tes cours auront lieu chaque jour dans l'ordre où je vais te les donner. Le petit déjeuner est servi à 8h, et tu commenceras l'Occlumancie durant une heure dés 9h du matin. Ensuite, le professeur Manoover t'accordera deux heures juste après le déjeuner, jusqu'à 16h. et enfin, de 18h à 20h, il te faudra assister à un cours du professeur Rogue, le seul partagé par tous les élèves présents, sur la confection de poisons. Tu commenceras dés cet après-midi. Tout le reste de ton temps est libre, Hagrid m'a dit qu'il serait ravi que tu passes le saluer et faire quelques rondes forestières avec lui. »

Alors… alors c'était ça, il était là pour des cours… Merlin, l'enfer…  
_C'est toujours mieux que Privet Drive… _pensa-t-il en soupirant.

.  
.  
.

Le midi, Harry n'avait plus faim (_ça cale les petits pains !_), il ne prit donc pas la peine de descendre déjeuner. Dans la salle commune, il ne vit pas Lavande, et il alla taper au dortoir des filles, mais personne ne répondit. Tant mieux, il n'avait envie de voir personne, en fait. Trop impatient de retrouver le nouveau professeur, il rangea ses affaires pour occuper le temps, avec un soin qui ne lui était pas habituel.

Avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau, son nouvel emploi du temps tournant et retournant dans son crâne, le directeur lui avait posé une question.  
« Harry, avait-il dit, puis-je te demander une dernière chose… ? » Il avait attendu l'assentiment du garçon avant de prononcer cette phrase : « Pour qui te bats-tu, Harry Potter ? »

La première personne qui était venue à l'esprit d'Harry était Sirius. Mais à la simple pensée de ce prénom, les images de son rêve avaient ressurgi, ainsi que les mots de son parrain.  
_« Laisse moi en paix. Pense plutôt à elle. »  
_Et lorsqu'il avait fermé ses paupières, il avait aperçu deux jolis yeux pétillants, et ses oreilles avaient cru entendre un mot d'amour, un mot doux, si doux… Il avait compris.  
« Pour mes parents. Pour ma mère. Parce qu'elle m'aime, et qu'il va falloir que je vive avec. C'est par amour pour elle. Je lui dois bien ça… »  
C'est ce qu'il avait répondu.

Il poussa du pied le tiroir de la commode dans laquelle il avait fourré ses vêtements, sortit sa baguette de sous son oreiller, se demanda un instant s'il était nécessaire qu'il enfile une robe, puis décida que non et attendit patiemment 13h50 avant de se rendre au bureau du professeur Manoover, dont il se rappela sans trop de mal le chemin. Il frappa.

Le professeur lui ouvrit avec le même immense sourire parfait de la veille. Il aurait pu faire de la pub pour SourisBlanche™, le dentifrice des sorciers. Harry entra, et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en entendant la porte se verrouiller derrière lui.  
« Bonjour Harry ! »  
L'homme alla ouvrir une des fenêtres, puis revint s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau, jambes croisées. Il était habillé de façon assez excentrique : sa robe de sorcier était très… courte. Elle lui arrivait à mi cuisses, et elle semblait faite d'une matière semblable à de la soie. Il la portait pardessus un pantalon de cuir noir, assorti à ses gants. Bizarrement, Harry se souvint les avoir remarqué la veille, déjà, mais ne pas y avoir prêté attention.  
« As-tu parlé au professeur Dumbledore aujourd'hui ? »  
Le sorcier reprit ses esprits et s'approcha un peu.  
« - Oui… il m'a mis au courant pour mon 'emploi du temps'… répondit-il avec un demi sourire.  
- Oh ! Bien ! Alors qu'en penses-tu… ?  
- Hé bien je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, à vrai dire, professeur…  
- Je comprends. Il hochait la tête sans cesser de sourire. Nous allons pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses, dans ce cas !  
- Professeur Manoover… ? interrogea Harry.  
- Je t'en prie Harry, tu es celui des élèves avec lequel je vais passer le plus de temps… Tu as un mois à rattraper, tu sais, alors s'il te plaît, appelle moi Nequitia… au moins jusqu'à la rentrée ! »  
Il adressa au brun un clin d'œil qui lui fit oublier sa question, et le cours commença.

.  
.  
.

Epuisé, Harry s'assit contre le mur. En face de lui, Nequitia se tenait debout, la tête penchée en arrière, haletant. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés, et les deux hommes ruisselaient de sueur. Le bureau avait disparu, laissant place à plusieurs tapis de sol rembourrés.  
A son tour, Manoover s'effondra.

Durant les deux heures, il s'étaient affrontés dans un duel que le professeur avait baptisé « exercice d'endurance ». Harry ne s'était jamais autant amusé, si ce n'est pendant un match de Quidditch. Passant de l'étape des mots à celle de l'action pure, ils avaient sauté, bondi, couru, s'était roulé parterre dans la pièce circulaire, les éclairs fusant de toute part, les voix se faisant écho, les sorts n'étant pas forcément puissants, mais les deux sorciers devant tenir 45 minutes. Et c'était épuisant…  
D'un coup de baguette, le plus âgé fit s'ouvrir les rideaux et les fenêtres, et fit apparaître tout un tas de petites hélices semblables à celles des dortoirs. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se reposèrent sans parler, puis Harry finit par se lever en gémissant, applaudit par son professeur.

« Félicitations Harry, ta condition physique est excellente. La plupart des autres élèves ont mis plusieurs séances pour tenir une vingtaine de minutes… »  
Assez touché par ce compliment, le brun secoua la tête en souriant.  
« Tu penses à une bonne douche, hein… ? rit Nequitia en se levant aussi. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne reste que quelques minutes. Je vais en profiter pour te montrer un sort de protection qui te fait cruellement défaut, et qui t'évitera de sauter comme un cabris pour éviter les attaques. »  
Amusé par la comparaison, Harry reprit son imitation du cabris sous les yeux rieurs de Nequitia, puis il finit par s'approcher pour observer la baguette du professeur.  
« Tu la tiens de cette façon, montra-t-il, tu donnes un coup de poignet vers le bas, puis vers toi, et tu dis : « Bullo Formatio » »  
Harry s'exécuta, et une bulle turquoise l'entoura aussitôt. Il pouvait toujours entendre la voix du professeur, mais les sorts qu'il se mit à lui lancer ne l'atteignaient plus.  
« Evidemment, elle n'est pas efficace contre tous les sorts, en particulier contre la magie noire à très haute puissance, mais elle peut t'être utile quand même. Pour la faire disparaître, pointe ta baguette dessus et dis : « Displodo », elle se crèvera. »  
En effet, la bulle se creva dans un grand bruit, et Harry éclata de rire.  
« On peut même faire mourir la personne en face de peur, comme ça ! »  
Nequitia enleva ses mains de ses oreilles et sourit.  
« - C'est sûr… la séance est terminée, Harry Potter ! Ta douche t'attend…  
- Merci…  
- Mais je t'en prie !  
- Nequitia… vous prenez le dîner avec les élèves ?  
- Ah heu… non. Mais nous nous voyons demain. Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Comme ça. A demain ! »

Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Le professeur Manoover était l'incarnation de la gentillesse. Il avait l'impression que dans quelques séances, ils se parleraient comme deux amis, tant il se sentait proche de lui. Il sonda son cœur. La haine s'était évanouie. Il ne pensait plus qu'à sa mission, à la confiance qu'on lui portait, à l'assiduité qu'il lui faudrait avoir en cours…  
_Y compris en Occlumancie…  
_Mais d'un coup, la vie lui semblait juste… belle.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, lançant un dernier regard vers Nequitia qui faisait disparaître les tapis et revenir son bureau.  
« File te doucher, va, je vais faire de même ! » lui sourit-il encore.  
La poignée tourna dans sa main, et il regretta une seconde que les deux heures soient passées si vite, quand soudain, ses yeux en croisèrent d'autres.

Derrière la porte ouverte, deux yeux gris dont la lueur changea instantanément. La voix du professeur Manoover s'éleva : « Nous n'avons cours que dans un quart d'heure, Draco… ».  
Mais cela ne changeait rien.

Un éclair bleu sortit d'une baguette.

* * *

Voilà ! Fiouuuh, long chapitre, mais comme je colle chaque fois à une strophe de la chanson… il faut tout amener, puis repartir pour en arriver à la strophe suivante… Vous comprendrez au prochain chapitre ! 

Encore un petit remerciement (désolée) à Elodie, qui m'a très gentiment prêté son dico de Latin (c'est un Latin-Français, donc c'est un peu la misère, mais c'est déjà ça !) qui m'a beaucoup servi ! De fait, laissez moi vous apprendre qu'en latin, Nequitia signifie perversité, luxure et débauche…  
J'ai pas pu m'empêcher :p Quant à sa description physique, elle est inspirée d'un vrai homme, oui oui un vrai existant, si vous voulez en voir une photo dites le dans votre review et j'essaye de vous en montrer une…  
C'est évidemment le seul perso à moi, mais je voulais pas le mettre dans le disclaimer pour pas gâcher la surprise !

D'ailleurs, les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout que vous me le direz ! Comme ça si vous êtes contents, j'essayerai de faire le chapitre 3 dans la semaine...

KuroiMamba


	3. Invasion

**Titre :** Dans ma Chair

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages issu du roman Harry Potter, ainsi que l'univers (Poudlard entre autres lieux) appartiennent à l'auteur JK Rowling.  
Le seul personnage m'appartenant, avec le scénario de cette fic, est Nequitia Manoover.

**Spoiler : **Tome 5

**N/a :** Troisième strophe de la chanson de Kyo « Dans ma chair »…  
Pour le moment je n'ai pas eu à faire de corrections sur le chapitre 2… c'est déjà ça de pris !  
Passons au remerciements (ce sera habituel dans cette partie, parce que ma fic dépend de plein d'amies et de plein de soutien) : merci encore à Elodie pour le dico de Latin qu'elle m'a autorisée à garder, merci à Zoo pour avoir lu le chapitre 2 dés qu'il a été publié, merci à la « miss » des deux premiers chapitres pour ses précieux conseils.  
Merci aussi à Machou et Chachan, qui se reconnaîtront, pour me donner ce dont j'ai tant besoin en ce moment et pour être elles mêmes !

Merci enfin aux gens qui ont reviewé ce second chapitre, il y en a beaucoup mais j'y réponds directement ici… si ça vous énerve et que vous vous sentez pas concernés, descendez jusqu'au début du chapitre !

**RaR :  
**Amy Keira : Heureuse que ça te plaise et que tu sois revenue ! La suite la voilà… doucement mais sûrement, hein… Trop bien ça, une lectrice fidèle…

Zoo :AAAH toi ! tu vas gâcher mon suspens ! lol… T'inquiètes pas, ses cheveux pousseront, à ton Ry ! Merci beaucoup pour tout les compliments, hé oui Nequitia l'est beau à regarder ! Pour Dumbledore ça me fait encore plus plaisir parce que je l'ai trouvé super compliqué à rendre, je veux dire… il est tellement particulier dans le bouquin ! Tant mieux s'il est « cool »… Bizoux à toi lectrice de la première heure !

Gaelle Griffondor : Bref, mais clair lol ! Merci pour le compliment !

DarkChibi : 'fait un clin d'œil' Merciiii… :p

Onarluca : Attention je vais faire un quasi roman… Alors pour la petite anecdote, j'ai lu un tas de fics où tu as laissé des reviews, elles étaient presque toutes parfaites, genre parmi mes préférées… et les autrices étaient super flattées ! Puis la dernière fois en relisant mon chapitre 1, juste avant de commencer à écrire le 2, je me suis dit « comme j'aimerai avoir une review d'une de mes autrices préférées… ou mieux, de Onarluca ! »… Quand j'ai vu ton pseudo dans les reviews, j'ai cru que j'allais sauter au plafond. La conclusion de tout ça : je suis débile, et merci beaucoup, ça me touche trop et j'espère vraiment que tu liras les chapitres suivants !

Zazan : Lol ! Ta review m'a fait rire, c'était trop drôle ! Hé ouais ils ont l'air de se battre… « FIGHT ! » lol ! En tout cas je compte sur toi pour revenir, ça c'est sûr :p

Ichy-chan : Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces gentillesses, et pour ta review, c'est vraiment un moteur, un petit plus qui donne envie de continuer. Bien écrit je sais pas trop, mais ravie que ça te plaise… Merci merci merci ! et reviens pour la suite !  
PS : j'ai extrêmement bien adoré ta review ;p

Luna : Merci infiniment pour ta review… En fait, le style justement, c'est ce que quoi je doute le plus. Le scénario vient de lui même, surtout que j'ai les vers de la chanson pour me guider dans la progression de la fic, mais le style… disons que ça fait longtemps que j'écris et que j'adore ça, mais j'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop : trop long, trop lourd, trop descriptif, trop abstrait, trop trop trop… Alors le fait que tu me dises que ça te plaît, ça me rassure et ça me fait carrément plaisir ! Merci encore et j'espère que tu reviendras ! Et pour les vertiges, j'en ai super souvent (n'est ce pas Zoo !) donc c'est pas trop compliqué pour moi à décrire ;p

Chachan : Hé ben oui ça avance… t'inquiète pas si ta review apparaît pas, j'ai du l'enlever, je t'expliquerai pourquoi, mais merci beaucoup ! Nequitia a du succès, c'est un vrai bonheur ! Et pour Rogue tu m'as trop fait rire… lis et tu verras :p A demain au bahut !

**Chapitre :** 3

* * *

« Invasion »

**_« Les corps se frôlent, la rage enrôle au cœur de l'atome, nos vieux fantômes, I want to go home, l'espoir nous ronge, faites place au virus autonome… »_**

5 Août, Poudlard.

« Expelliarmus ! »

La voix de Nequitia raisonna dans la pièce ronde. Harry sursauta lorsque sa baguette lui échappa des mains, et se tourna, le regard empli de haine, vers son professeur.  
Son sort était sur le point de toucher Draco lorsque celui-ci avait prononcé ces mots qu'il venait juste d'apprendre : « Bullo Formatio ». Il avait regardé l'éclair bleu se fracasser sur la bulle turquoise dans laquelle le blond lévitait, son visage déformé par ce rictus en coin qui lui était propre, et c'est à ce moment que Nequitia était intervenu.

Son regard émeraude était à présent rivé dans les yeux ciels de l'homme.  
« Pourquoi.. ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
Ce type était là, depuis quoi, un mois ? et il se permettait d'intervenir dans une guerre séculaire, intemporelle et à jamais ancrée dans l'histoire de Poudlard : Le Survivant VS La Blondasse-future-mangemort ?  
_Qu'est ce que fout cet espèce de sale enflure à la crinière cartonnée de gel dans MON Poudlard ? On va pas me faire croire qu'il est là pour s'entraîner à protéger des élèves, merde quand même !_

**BAM !**

Harry et Nequitia tressaillirent et portèrent en même temps leurs mains à leurs oreilles, tandis que s'élevait le rire sardonique du serpentard qui venait de faire éclater sa bulle.  
« Ton accueil me fait chaud au cœur, petit Potter, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… D'ailleurs, je ne t'attendais pas tout court… Peut-on savoir pour quelle raison Saint Potter s'invite un mois après les petites gens… ? »  
Harry fit volte-face et essaya de tuer Malfoy seulement du regard. Mais ça ne fonctionna pas, et un silence tendu s'installa jusqu'à ce que Nequitia s'interpose entre les deux jeunes sorciers. Il ramassa calmement la baguette du brun et la fourra dans sa robe.  
« Harry, je te demande de te rendre au bureau du directeur. Tu lui rapporteras ce qui vient de se passer et tu lui poseras les questions que tu as à lui poser. Je ne veux rien entendre, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, tu y vas maintenant. Draco notre cours est annulé. »  
« Mais… » essaya le blond.  
« J'ai dit que le cours était annulé, Monsieur Malfoy. »  
Le regard de Nequitia était dur et sans appel, au moins aussi glacé que celui du Malfoy en question.

Dans un même élan, les deux ennemis se dirigèrent vers la porte sans prononcer un seul mot. Harry fut le premier à poser sa main sur la poignée, il la tourna, et lorsqu'il ouvrit pour sortir, Draco se faufila comme un serpent au même instant, le coinçant entre lui et le chambranle, son visage à moins de trois centimètres de celui du Gryffondor. Plus rapidement que Nequitia, qui se dirigeait déjà vers eux pour les séparer, il glissa au creux de l'oreille de Harry :  
« Potter, tu es la meilleure de mes surprises… Qui aurait cru que tu me déclarerais la guerre aussi ouvertement dès nos retrouvailles… On m'avait pourtant rapporté que tu étais dévasté par la mort d'un… chien… »  
Et avec la même rapidité, il se glissa au dehors, une bonne partie de la surface de son corps frôlant celui du brun qui, envahit par la rage, claqua la porte derrière lui et s'écroula dans le couloir.

.  
.  
.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux aussi noirs que sa robe frappait à la porte de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, alors qu'Harry s'était enfin décidé à se lever et à quitter le couloir. Interpellé, il s'arrêta net et se plaça de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas le remarquer.  
Cette même porte à laquelle il était appuyé un instant auparavant s'ouvrit sur un Nequitia dont le sourire s'évanouit en un quart de seconde. Harry l'entendit prononcer d'une voix éteinte :  
« Professeur Rogue… entrez… »

.  
.  
.

_Pas le temps pour des caprices d'enfants ! Mais pour qui il se prend le vieux sénile ? Bon OK c'est mon unique protecteur et accessoirement l'un des seuls qui ait toujours cru en moi. Mais PUTAIN il se les fout au c mes caprices !  
_Harry frappa du poing sur son matelas qui s'enfonça mollement, sans protestations, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus.  
Après avoir vu Rogue rendre visite à Manoover, il s'était rendu chez Dumbledore, sa rage légèrement calmée par la surprise et la curiosité qu'avait suscité cette vision de Nequitia tout… terrorisé. Il avait observé la gargouille pendant quelques secondes avant de prononcer le mot de passe, réfléchissant à comment à il allait justifier sa seconde visite de la journée. Puis après tout, le directeur devait déjà être au courant, comme toujours…  
« Choco Framboise ».  
Et il était monté.

Effectivement, Dumbledore avait l'air au courant. Et plutôt énervé. Dans le genre fâché.  
Harry ne jugea pas utile de prononcer le moindre mot et s'assit. Il patienta. Une minute. Puis cinq. Le silence était insoutenable, et le moindre petit roucoulement de Fumseck était à la fois un soulagement et un supplice…  
« Nous n'avons plus le temps pour passez des caprices d'enfants, Harry. » avait finalement soupiré le sorcier.  
Le brun en avait eu le souffle coupé, ce que son aîné avait instantanément remarqué à en croire ce qu'il avait ajouté :  
« Je t'accorde ma confiance depuis quelques années maintenant, Harry Potter. Il serait temps que tu fasse de même. Draco Malfoy est ici pour d'aussi bonnes raisons que celles qui m'ont poussé à te faire venir. »  
« Son père est un mangemort ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il protège qui que ce soit de cette école si elle est attaqué par ceux qui lui ont changé ses couches ! »  
Harry avait explosé, et il l'avait amèrement regretté lorsque son regard avait croisé celui, vif comme un brasier, de Dumbledore.  
« La famille de Sirius compte de nombreux mangemorts parmi ses rangs. Cela te paraît-il une exemple assez évident pour que je n'ajoute rien ? »  
Estomaqué, le jeune sorcier avait deviné des larmes montant dans ses yeux. Il avait été envahi par une rage difficilement comparable à celle qu'il avait ressenti face à Draco tant elle était intense : chaque cellule de son corps s'était enflammée.  
« Crois le ou non, nous ne suivons pas toujours la voie de nos parents, et c'est parfois très risqué. Tu auras probablement du mal à me croire si je te dis que de nous tous ici, c'est vous, Draco et toi, qui courrez le plus grave danger. Toi, je n'ai aucune raison de t'expliquer pourquoi. Lui… je t'engage à lui poser la question. »  
Harry s'était levé d'un bon, les larmes refusant de rester derrière ses yeux et coulant doucement sur ses joues. Prendre Draco en pitié, et puis quoi encore !  
Sur le point de quitter le bureau, il avait entendu la voix de Dumbledore une dernière fois, dans l'escalier :  
« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous deux, Harry, sinon la cohabitation sera forcée…»

A présent, le survivant était étendu sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond depuis presque une heure comme si il constituait la onzième merveille du monde. Une des hélices vint se placer juste au dessus de son visage et il la chassa rageusement, d'un geste de la main. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son calme.  
Il ferma doucement les yeux, à la recherche du regard si réconfortant qu'il avait vu se dessiner dans la pénombre de ses paupières le matin même, dans le bureau du directeur.  
_Maman…  
_Mais cette fois ci, rien ne vint. Les vieux fantômes qui lui apparurent étaient beaucoup plus récents. Il vit d'abord un chien… un énorme chien noir. Le sinistros. Patmol. Il vit ensuite deux yeux gris orageux, voilés par une bulle turquoise, et son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines.  
_J'en regretterais presque Dudley et Privet Drive…_

L'image de Malfoy ne voulant plus le quitter, il décida de se maîtriser et de retrouver à tout prix son calme. Il entreprit alors de changer ce rictus suffisant en un sourire franc qui n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout au blond. Puis, méthodiquement, il l'imagina sans gel. Les cheveux en bataille, un peu comme lui. Le regard rieur de Nequitia…

Nequitia.

Pendant quelques heures, il avait cru pouvoir s'en faire un ami. Comme le dernier des imbéciles, il avait pensé que leur relation était privilégiée, qu'il était le seul à l'appeler par son prénom, qu'il était le seul avec qui le professeur appréciait de passer du temps. Mais lorsqu'il y repensa, il réalisa que c'était crétinement égoïste. Pourquoi, par Merlin, aurait-il était privilégié en quoique ce soit… ? Parce que Malfoy l'était avec Rogue ? C'est vrai qu'un léger soutien professoral…  
Non, il avait simplement eu envie d'avoir un nouvel ami… séduisant qui plus est.  
Séduisant ? Excentrique oui !  
_Séduisant, n'importe quoi moi…  
_Le calme était revenu.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Harry aperçut de nouveau l'image du blond décoiffé au sourire franc et aux yeux rieurs. Alors ça. C'était l'imagination poussée à son comble, quand même. Il rit pour lui même et entrouvrit les paupières.  
Deux yeux inquiets le fixaient, et il pouvait sentir un souffle chaud dans son cou et sur son visage. Il se frotta doucement les yeux : Lavande Brown était penchée sur lui.

« Harry.. ? Est ce que tout va bien… ? Dumbledore m'a prévenue que tu étais arrivé depuis hier, je suis désolée ! »  
Etrangement, la voix de la jeune fille lui fit du bien. Même si aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'était pas sa plus grande amie au sein des gryffondors.  
« Désolée pourquoi… ? » ronronna-t-il en s'étirant.  
« Heu…, » elle rougit, « désolée de ne pas être venue t'accueillir. Je me demandais quand tu serais là, mais je n'osais pas venir voir… »  
« Aucune importance… » décréta le sorcier en se levant. Coup d'œil à l'horloge. 17h45. Bientôt cours avec Rogue. Charmante perspective… Pourtant il décocha un sourire magnifique à Lavande qui devint plutôt pivoine.  
« Ca a l'air de quoi un cours de poison… ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.  
« D'une démonstration de Malfoyisme en puissance avec de la bave d'admiration de Rogue. » ricana la jeune fille.  
« Outre leur cruauté, leur égocentrisme, leur cynisme insupportable et leur aspect répugnant, tu sais ce que ces deux là ont en commun ? »  
« Non… ? »  
« La marque de leur gel : PlaquéAuGrasNaturel™ »  
La sorcière éclata d'un rire sonore et Harry se félicita pour son sens de l'humour, bien qu'il eût préféré la sortir à Ron, celle là.

Il n'était plus en colère. Il s'était raisonné. Et il avait même décidé de tenter la paix. Bon peut-être pas. Mais au moins un mini effort…

.  
.  
.

18h04.

Le cours avait commencé (dans le sens où les quelques élèves étaient déjà assis en silence, traumatisés par leur professeur) lorsque Lavande et Harry pénétrèrent dans le cachot. La sorcière fila s'assoire au plus vite, suivie de près par le brun, qui ne fut pas assez rapide, malheureusement pour lui…  
« Monsieur Potter… »  
La voix, toujours aussi traînante, était aussi suintante et dégoulinante que les cheveux.  
« Observez, chers élèves… quand on est Saint Potter, on ne fait rien comme tout le monde… On commence par venir un mois après les autres, et on décide de participer aux cours aux heures que l'on choisit… Sans oublier d'empêcher des élèves autrement plus brillants de suivre leurs cours normalement… »  
Planté entre deux rangées de tables, Harry aperçut Draco qui lui adressait sa grimace habituelle. Ca commençait bien.  
Lorsque le professeur se retourna pour continuer à énoncer ses indications sur un ton monocorde, il s'assit. Rogue était énigmatique à ses yeux. Autant il était capable de le défendre, comme il l'avait fait face à Fudge après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, autant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le descendre dès qu'ils étaient entourés d'autres élèves. Le seul moment où le professeur semblait égal à lui même, c'était durant les cours d'Occlumancie. Le paradoxe ne s'arrêtait pas là : un ancien mangemort dans l'Ordre…  
_Dumbledore a peut-être raison… Les gens peuvent sûrement changer… gardon espoir, gardons espoir…_

Le sourire malsain qu'arborait Malfoy lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui faillit le dissuader de cette belle pensée.  
« Tu n'as pas de binôme, Potter… ? »  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Lavande. Elle saisit sa détresse, mais malheureusement, elle était déjà plongée dans un chaudron en compagnie de Lisa Turpin, une Serdaigle.  
« Non, pas encore visiblement… » répondit-il dans un soupir en se répétant mentalement sa bonne résolution : _un effort… fais un effort…  
_« Et bien tu auras le privilège de recevoir mon aide, dans ce cas, qui sait, peut-être que pour une fois dans ta vie tu auras confectionné une potion correcte… » murmura le blond en commençant à découper les ingrédients notés au tableau avec précision et délicatesse.

Vu qu'il se débrouillait parfaitement bien, Harry le laissa faire et plutôt que de lire le type de poison du jour, il parcourut la salle du regard. Le calcul fut rapide : deux élèves de chaque maison étaient présents, à part Susan Bones qui était la seule représentante de Poufsouffle. Malfoy était accompagné de son éternel compère, Zabini. En ce qui concernait Serdaigle, Eddie Carmichael et Lisa Turpin avaient visiblement été sélectionnés.  
Susan s'affairait seule, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.  
Il reporta donc son attention sur Malfoy, totalement absorbé par le chaudron, son rictus toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Peut-être que tu ferais mieux d'aider Bones, Malfoy… » lâcha-t-il comme de rien.  
Le serpentard leva ses yeux argents et cessa de sourire.  
« Son partenaire est mort, Potter. »  
Harry hoqueta.  
« Il s'est suicidé. Avec du poison qu'elle avait confectionné durant un cours, en coopération… tu comprends… ? »  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau. Du sadisme, c'était tout ce que le brun décelait dans ce semblant de grimace.  
« J'ai donc jugé malvenu de lui donner un coup de main… elle aurait peur de me tuer, peut-être… ? »  
Le serpentard se replongea dans sa potion, laissant le gryffondor éberlué, qui recommença à fixer sa camarade.  
_Merlin… il s'est passé tellement de choses que je n'ai même pas soupçonné…_

« Potter, donne moi ta main, troisième fois ! » cria presque Malfoy, apparemment excédé. « Je dois vérifier si c'est chaud ou non… tu sais, comme les biberons des mioches… mais ma peau est bien trop délicate, tu sais… ? »  
Sans trop réfléchir car encore sous le choc, Harry tendit la main, et à l'aide d'une pipette, Malfoy versa une goutte rosâtre sur sa peau.  
Peau qui changea instantanément d'aspect. Elle se boursoufla, laissant apparaître une bulle d'air semblable à celles des pizzas en train de cuire, puis d'autres cloques se développèrent. Harry se retint de hurler, sa main brûlait comme cent mille braises, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite tandis que son membre doublait de taille.

Le plus étonnant, c'était le regard affolé et sans aucun doute surpris du serpentard, qui courait de la brûlure au tableau, du tableau au professeur, et du professeur aux yeux d'Harry.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Malfoy… ? »  
Rogue se précipita sur eux et les sépara, préventif, avant de jeter un œil dégoûté à la main du survivant.  
« Quelle idée, Malfoy, de vous associer à un tel incapable, vous auriez du vous attendre à de telles conséquences… Monsieur Potter, je ne vous enverrai pas à l'infirmerie tant que vous ne m'aurez pas expliqué ce que vous avait fait comme erreur… » décréta le professeur.

Harry ravala les larmes qui lui montaient une fois encore aux yeux, et se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il sentit la brûlure s'étendre sur tout son avant bras. Sans demander son reste, il partit en courant.

.  
.  
.

A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh avait gardé Harry allongé jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Elle avait enduit sa main et son bras entier d'une crème apaisante à l'odeur de pâte d'amande, et lui avait conseillé de ne surtout pas y toucher avant quelques jours.  
_Quel espèce de salaud… je vais le buter… un effort hein ? Et il m'empoisonne !  
_Le brun était intimement persuadé que son binôme l'avait fait exprès, mais le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui restait un élément troublant. Puis non. C'était un con de serpentard, le plus con des serpentards, il l'avait nécessairement fait exprès.  
Incapable de descendre dans la Grande Salle après cette humiliation, il décida de regagner directement la salle commune de sa maison et d'attendre sa camarade pour rattraper le cours.

Lorsqu'il franchit le tableau vide, il trouva Lavande assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, un plateau couvert de nourriture sur les genoux.  
« Harry… je me doutais que tu ne descendrais pas, je suis allé nous chercher un repas… on partage… ? » dit-elle doucement en l'invitant à prendre place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.  
Il s'exécuta, la remercia d'un sourire mince mais sincère, et se mit à manger en regardant la pelouse verdoyante des jardins de Poudlard.  
« Malfoy m'a donné ça pour toi… » reprit la jeune fille après quelques minutes en fouillant dans sa poche pour en extraire un papier.  
« - Ca ira, je me passerai de tout ce qui provient de Malfoy à présent, d'accord…  
- Harry, il a dit au professeur Rogue que tu n'y étais pour rien, tu sais… il a avoué avoir commis une erreur stupide, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il sera obligé de refaire six fois le même poison et de le mettre en fiole pour l'Ordre pendant tout son dimanche matin… »

Le sorcier faillit s'étouffer avec son rôti.  
_C'est quoi ce délire… !  
_« Ben… oui… il est encore loin d'être parfait, mais il a changé tu sais… » lui assura Lavande en tendant toujours le papier froissé.  
Harry le prit.  
_Changé ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça, c'est un espèce de fils de… mangemort. Point. S'il avait réellement changé, il ne m'aurait pas provoqué en sortant du cours de Défense. Il n'aurait pas parlé de Sirius sur ce ton. Il se serait contenté de fermer sa g…  
_Il avait déplié le papier. Dessus était inscrites les indications, les ingrédients et le temps de patience nécessaire à la confection du poison qu'ils étaient sensés réaliser durant le cours. Avec un petit message.

« Apprends ça par cœur, rendez vous dimanche 8h dans la salle sur demande… je ne vais pas me coltiner le travail tout seul. M. »

_Bâtard…ce mec est un putain de virus… il vous prend, il vous infecte…_

.  
.  
.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, et la fraîcheur nocturne si agréable provenant de la fenêtre ouverte emplissait la chambre d'Harry, qui était confortablement blotti dans ses draps cramoisis.  
Lavande lui avait appris que le couvre feu était à 23h, et que jusque là, les élèves étaient libres de se promener seulement jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. L'attrapeur était donc parti, son balai sous le bras, voler quelques heures pour se détendre. A peine rentré, il avait foncé sous la douche, souhaité une bonne nuit à sa camarade (décidément adorable, comme quoi on en apprenait tous les jours) et s'était bouiné dans son lit, pensant trouver très rapidement le sommeil… mais depuis une heure, il tournait et se retournait.  
Il ne pardonnerait jamais cet affront à Malfoy. Et quoiqu'en dise qui que ce soit, il ne ferait plus aucun semblant d'effort, en commençant par décliner sans prévenir le charmant rendez vous du dimanche…

Un bruit provenant de l'extérieur l'extirpa de sa réflexion, et il tendit l'oreille.  
Un aboiement.  
Un autre…  
_Sirius ! _s'exclama mentalement Harry en bondissant de son lit. Mais il se ravisa et s'insulta pour sa stupidité.  
_Sirius est mort, mon grand… il va falloir t'y faire…  
_Au dehors, un autre aboiement. Le dernier, avant un horrible hurlement. Le chient hurlait à la mort.  
_Crocdur !  
_En boxer, le sorcier enfla prestement un débardeur, empoigna sa baguette, et tandis qu'il se ruait dans le jardin, il entendit la voix retentissante de son ami Hagrid, complètement affolé :  
« On nous attaque ! » hurlait-il.  
« Hagrid ! » cria Harry le plus fort qu'il put, courant plus vite que jamais.  
« Harry ! »

Le brun distingua dans la faible lumière de la lampe à huile du garde forestier le cadavre de l'énorme chien étendu dans ses bras. Il recula instinctivement, portant la main à sa bouche, quand soudain un ignoble grognement retentit.

Il fit volte-face pour apercevoir la silhouette d'une créature difforme, mesurant au moins 2 mètres, dressée devant la porte de l'école. Face à elle, Malfoy, la baguette pointée sur la monstrueuse apparition, protégeant de son mieux une fille qu'Harry reconnut comme étant Susan Bones.

* * *

Fini !  
C'était chaud comme qui dirait… Bon, la suite est déjà bien fraîche dans mon petit crâne, mais je prends le train samedi, alors je ne l'écrirai probablement que pour le week-end du 23… je sais ça fait un peu loin mais les vacances, je vais bien en profiter ! J'espère que malgré tout vous resterez fidèles ! Du moins su ce chapitre vous a plus…  
Ce que j'espère vraiment aussi !  
Please please please laissez vos reviews j'en suis folle… pitié ! Et même que si j'en ai beaucoup j'essayerai de poster un peu plus tôt ! (comment ça du chantage… ?)  
Encore un dernier petit remerciement à Caq, parce que je lui ai promis lol ! Et au monsieur de la prépa : Harry Potter, c'est de la littérature. Mouarf._  
_


	4. Doutes et Introspection

**Titre :** Dans ma Chair

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages issus du roman Harry Potter, ainsi que l'univers (Poudlard entre autres lieux) appartiennent à l'auteur JK Rowling.  
Le seul personnage m'appartenant, avec le scénario de cette fic, est Nequitia Manoover.

**Spoiler : **Tome 5

**N/a :** Première moitié de la troisième strophe de la chanson de Kyo « Dans ma chair »…  
Je suis contente parce que le chapitre 3 a plu, en général, et tant mieux parce qu'il était vraiment difficile à écrire…  
On en arrive aux moments cruciaux, alors je souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous continuiez à lire ! Voilà c'est dit !  
D'ailleurs j'ai une petite question à vous poser : est ce que vous trouveriez choquant que la fic passe certaines fois par le point de vue de Draco… ? Ou j'en reste à la subjectivité d'Harry… ? C'est simplement pour avoir votre avis, parce que par réflexe il y'a certains passage où je suis hésitante… Merci de me répondre si vous reviewez !  
Pour les remerciements du jour… merci à la « miss » pour ses sourires et ses conseils, pour son cadeau aussi… Merci à Chachan pour son avis pertinent et ses idées brillantes, puis pour m'écouter sans penser que je suis tarée. Merci à Nelly à qui je fais de gros bizoux ! Merci à Virginie et à Christine ! Merci à Zoo, toujours la première et toujours aussi adorable, avec ses avis et ses conseils !  
Et puis merci à vous qui avez reviewé (vous étiez nombreux !) ou non et qui lisez Dans ma chair ! Si vous ne vous sentez pas concernés par les RaR, descendez au début du chapitre…

**RaR :  
**Amy Keira : La lectrice fidèle ! J'adore ta gradation dans les reviews : tu as bien aimé le 1, tu as beaucoup aimé le 2 et le 3 tu l'adores ! J'ai de la chance ! Je me demande comment tu vas apprécier le 4… ;p Merci et bizoux !

Onarluca : Ouuuuaaah tu commentes ma fic et en plus tu la trouves bien… ça c'est trop fort ! Puis génial et passionnant, c'est pas des adjectifs légers ! J'suis trop flattée ! Ca me motive énormément pour la suite en tout cas, merci infiniment et reviens reviens !

Zazan : Voui je suis en terminale alors j'ai deux semaines de vacances à partir du 16 avril jusqu'au 2 mai… Mais rassure toi j'ai profité que de la première semaine, la seconde c'est révisions BAC… Pour l'interruption de guerre, je trouve qu'Harry devient grossier avec l'âge ;p Merci pour le compliment ! Biz… et à la prochaine !

Ichy-chan : Je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait que des compliments dans les reviews qu'on me poste ! Toi c'est la cascade ! C'est si bien ? Ben merci merci merci et tout autant de merci que de très bien ! Je suis très touchée par ta réaction ! J'avais pas vraiment réalisé que Crocdur c'est le deuxième chien qui meurt lol ! Moi aussi j'aimerai bien un Sirius dans un panier avec des petits os dessinés dessus… Hem, pardon. Quant à Lavande… je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai faite aussi gentille. Et pour les excuses… sans spoiler, laisse moi te dire que c'est mal barré… ;p Bizoux et reviens !

Marine : Ouf ! ravie de ne pas faire partie des fics « à jeter » lol, ça fait plaisir… Ah, un élément critique, ça aussi ça fait plaisir, une lectrice attentive… j'avais complètement zappé qu'on pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard ! Désolée… enfin pour l'instant ça a l'air d'avoir choqué personne… mais toutes mes excuses ! Et merci pour la remarque ! J'espère que tu reviendras ! Bizoux !

Luna : Fiouh, quel enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Je sais que j'ai été cruelle avec ce pauvre Crocdur, mais c'était lui oui Hagrid, alors… (sadique, je sais) Et pour le Harry, moi je le trouve attendrissant tout le temps, même quand il pleure pas ! En fait, il s'écroule dans le couloir sous le coup de l'émotion : rage, tristesse, dégoût… on vient quand même de lui parler de Sirius comme d'un chien (ce qu'il est, mais bon), et il aime pas trop se souvenir qu'il a plus de parrain… si on m'annonce un truc super triste, moi je sors de la pièce je tombe parterre ! Voilou ! Bizoux et au prochain chapitre ! ;p

Siahl : Merci ! Tu as bien lu les 3 chapitres… ? parce que ffnet me marque que tu as reviewé le premier… en tout cas voilà le 4 ! Merci d'avoir donné ton avis et bonne lecture !

Slydawn : Encore un nouveau lecteur/nouvelle lectrice (?) ! Ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu la suivras ma petite fic… et merci beaucoup d'avoir pris un petit peu de temps pour me dire que tu la lisais, et que tu l'aimais bien ! Reviens vite :)

Just-lulu : Une explication de texte lol… intéressant ! Tu me poses une colle, je sais juste que j'aime la confusion qui règne dans cette chanson, pour moi c'est comme un chaos, divisible en plusieurs étapes, et ce sont ces étapes que j'utilise à chaque chapitre de ma fic, en essayant de leur donner un titre… Je me complique pas la vie, lol… Mais en l'écoutant, je trouvais qu'elle correspondait bien à l'atmosphère des derniers HP… le rythme lancinant, oppressant… Le mieux c'est de l'écouter ! Merci en tout cas pour le compliment sur Draco… mais qui a dit qu'il était réellement du bon côté… ? ;p  
  
Chibi : Toi… lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires pertinents qui m'aident énormément, et merci d'avoir posté ta review ! Merci (encore !) pour Draco !

Danielove : Salut ! Encore une nouvelle ! Bon je sais pas ce que j'ai réussi avec Draco mais il a l'air de vous plaire, pour ma plus grande fierté ! Ravie que tu apprécies ma fic, j'espère que tu liras la suite et qu'elle ne te décevra pas !

Chachan : Héhé… merci merci, la voilà ta suite… et s'il s'intéresse à toi, faudra en profiter ! ;p

Merci à vous tous !

**Chapitre :** 4

* * *

« Doutes et Introspection »

**_« Si je pardonne je m'offre encore, je tremble et raisonne, je reste, je cherche… »_**

6 Août, Poudlard.1h.

L'ombre de la créature gigantesque se projetait sur l'ensemble de la façade de Poudlard, et Harry avait du mal à croire ce qu'il distinguait difficilement : Malfoy posté devant Susan, la serrant contre le mur au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait sous la menace de cet envoyé du démon…  
Ou plutôt de la forêt interdite, tout bien pensé.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est… ? » hurla-t-il complètement décontenancé, sans cesser de fixer son rival qui n'allait pas tarder à écraser la sorcière et à s'encastrer dans le mur.  
« Je suis bien incapable de te le dire. » grogna Hagrid en jetant prestement le corps de Crocdur avant de donner une énorme masse au brun. « Parfois la magie ne suffit pas, Harry, et vu la stature de cette chose… »  
Harry se plia en deux sous le poids de l'arme. Se déplacer avec ça, ce ne serait pas chose aisée… Pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie lorsqu'il croisait le regard d'habitude si imperturbable de Malfoy : chaque pas de la créature faisait naître dans les yeux gris une lueur d'effroi mal contenue qui réveillait chez Harry un désir inexorable de se ruer sur lui.

« Wingardium Leviosa »  
Sur l'ordre du sorcier, la masse se mit à léviter, et alors que Draco, dans un geste d'une violence inouïe, projetait Susan Bones à des mètres de lui, Harry se mit à courir comme un dératé.  
Dans un bond, il se jeta sur le dos du monstre, dont la peau aux écailles glissantes le força à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair pour se hisser jusque sur sa tête à la pilosité effrayante. Le gémissement guttural de la bête masqua à peine le « Actio » que hurla le sorcier, récupérant son arme en un instant et l'abattant sur le crâne de la créature, qui lâcha un grognement terrible et se secoua vigoureusement. Le brun propulsé en l'air à plus d'une quinzaine de mètres, elle tomba à genoux, tandis que Malfoy changeait sa baguette de direction pour lancer un « Lenire » **(1)** à Harry, qui atterrit avec la légèreté d'une plume.  
« Potter, retourne derrière elle ! » cria le blond avant qu'un éclair orange ne s'échappe de sa baguette et n'aille brûler les yeux de leur adversaire commun.

Légèrement sonné, Harry se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à Bones, terrorisée, qui s'était réfugiée auprès d'Hagrid. Obéissant à Malfoy (_ça n'arrivera plus jamais ça…_), il cavala pour se trouver à nouveau dans le dos de la bête, qui se cambrait sous la douleur infligée à ses yeux, imitant presque un pont parfait. Le serpentard en profita pour grimper sur son torse et lui décocher un violent coup de talon dans la gueule, découvrant sa face décharnée cachée jusque là par de longues mèches de crin. Le montre était un hideux mélange entre cadavre, ours et serpent, les yeux rouge sang et les dents saillantes.  
Harry reçut une avalanche de poils sur le visage, les saisit à pleine main et les tira du plus fort qu'il put, obligeant la créature à se cambrer encore plus jusqu'à s'effondrer, expulsant le blond qui lui tomba lourdement dessus.  
Ayant à peine le temps de réaliser que son rival était étalé sur lui, il le vit se relever et prononcer une formule qu'il détestait entendre, baguette pointée sur le monstre : « Avada Kedavra »  
L'éclair vert toucha la bête, qui après quelques convulsions, lâcha son dernier souffle et vomit une substance verdâtre qui fit tourner la tête à Harry.

« Les enfants, rentrez immédiatement, je veux vous voir à l'infirmerie sur le champs ! »  
Dans l'encadrure de l'immense porte de Poudlard se tenait Dumbledore, semblant flotter dans une robe de nuit blanche, regard rivé sur la créature. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et son ton était sans appel.  
Le gryffondor se tourna face au ciel pour voir la main de Malfoy tendue vers son visage. La douleur qui incendiait ses côtes depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à terre prit le pas sur la surprise, et ilaccepta sans broncher la main du serpentard pour se relever.

.  
.  
.

Harry fut réveillé par la douce lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers la vitre de sa chambre. Les rayons du soleil s'étalaient sur son visage, diffusant leur agréable chaleur jusque dans son cœur refroidi par les évènements de la nuit.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Malfoy ne lui avait plus adressé un regard. Cette fois ci, Madame Pomfresh avait appliqué un onguent à l'odeur mentholée sur ses côtes douloureuses, un peu de désinfectant sur ses jambes nues griffées par les herbes, avait fait boire une potion grisâtre au serpentard, et la minute suivante, Dumbledore était arrivé.  
Pénétrant dans la pièce sans le moindre mot, il s'était dirigé vers le fond de la pièce et avait retiré un épais bouquin de la petite étagère au dessus du bureau de sa collègue. Tournant lentement les pages, il s'était arrêté vers le milieu du livre, et s'était approché des jeunes sorcier pour leur montrer… la créature en photo.  
_Ouuh la sale gueule…  
_Harry avait eu beau chercher partout sur la page, son nom n'apparaissait nulle part. La même incrédulité se lisait dans les yeux de son rival, mais le brun avait pensé qu'elle était plutôt due à ce qui était écrit, en tout petits caractères, juste sous l'illustration : « Créature favorite des mangemorts, ses écailles sont telles de petits émetteurs. Elles se fondent dans la peau de quiconque les touche, et la personne devient détectable grâce à un sort de repérage très simple. Ses moindres faits et gestes sont épiés. Le seul antidote connu est un bain de vinaigre de plusieurs heures. »  
Un bain de vinaigre ? Quelle horreur ! Le survivant réalisant qu'il était le seul à avoir touché les écailles de la créature, il avait soupiré de dégoût et obtempéré sans un mot lorsque l'infirmière lui avait pris la main, le menant vers une baignoire de cuivre. Il ne valait mieux pas que les mangemorts soient au courant de leur entraînement… Déjà que l'AD… bref.  
Malfoy, toujours incrédule, avait regardé Dumbledore comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, et était retourné à son dortoir sans poser aucune question.

Poussant un peu ses draps, le gryffondor plissa les yeux et fit une moue répugnée : il sentait encore le vinaigre. Il avait trempé jusque 4h du matin avant d'avoir le droit de dormir, et l'odeur ne le quittait plus depuis… La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il était exempté de son cours d'Occlumancie du matin.  
La mauvaise, c'était que le lendemain, ce serait Dimanche, et qu'il avait eu beau réfléchir pendant son très agréable bain, il ne savait toujours pas s'il rejoindrait ou non le serpentard pour sa colle…  
Malfoy avait prouvé qu'il n'était plus le même. D'abord en protégeant Bones, dont il n'avait pourtant absolument rien à faire, enfin d'après Harry. Ensuite en sauvant le brun avec un sort d'allègement sans lequel sa chute aurait été mortelle. Et enfin lorsqu'il lui avait tendu cette main, sans le moindre dédain, pour l'aider à se relever…  
_Avouons que ça ne fait pas partie de ses habitudes… je vais finir par y croire moi, à la théorie du changement…_

Abandonnant son lit en même temps que sa réflexion, Harry entra dans la douche en tremblant. Pardonner à Malfoy. Voilà une perspective déraisonnable qui risquait de l'offrir en pâture à son ennemi de toujours...

.  
.  
.

A sa sortie de la douche, Harry constata qu'il était presque midi, et son ventre gargouillait horriblement. L'odeur qu'il lui collait à la peau avait fini par partir, mais il lui avait fallu frotter si fort et si longtemps qu'il se demandait si les marques rouges qui zébraient sa peau partiraient un jour.  
Il s'habilla rapidement et décida d'aller voir ce que faisait Lavande. Frappant à sa porte, il entra et la trouva étendue sur son lit, vêtue d'un court short blanc et d'un débardeur vert anis, plongée dans un rouleau de parchemins et écrivant frénétiquement sur un petit carnet qu'elle tenait sous son coude.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais… ? »  
_Passionnante entrée en matière, Potter…  
_La jeune fille se retourna et lui adressa un grand sourire.  
« J'essaye d'apprendre mon cours de Poison. Je me demande si ça fera partie des matières de cette année… si c'est le cas, on aura un peu d'avance. Sinon, et bien ça m'évitera au moins de voir Rogue se pencher sur moi pour me souffler son haleine putride dans le visage : « Mademoiselle Brown, votre nullité n'a d'égal que votre maladresse… » Tu vois le genre… ? »  
« Oh oui, parfaitement… » plaisanta Harry qui retrouvait un peu sa bonne humeur. Au contact de la sorcière, il avait l'impression de se sentir mieux. En cours d'année, lorsqu'il traînait avec Ron et Hermione, il n'avait jamais cherché à la connaître, si ce n'est un tout petit peu pendant les réunions de l'AD, et il la considérait comme une petite écervelée sans intérêt. A tort, visiblement. En réalisant cela, il prit conscience de l'arrogance qu'il avait parfois sans le vouloir. Les préjugés, c'était digne d'un Malfoy, pas d'un gryffondor. Pas de Harry Potter.  
Alors qu'elle se replongeait dans sa lecture, il posa sa main sur l'épaule nue de sa camarade.  
« Tu ne veux pas descendre manger… ? » lui intima-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait innocent.  
« Heu… je n'ai pas encore très faim, et puis j'ai le temps, je n'ai rien jusqu'au cours de poison… »  
Harry nota qu'elle rougissait, et ce n'était pas la première fois.  
« Ah bon… ? A quelle heure as-tu Défense… ? »  
« Nequitia me fait cours le matin, de 8h30 à 10h… »  
Fronçant les sourcils en entendant le prénom de son professeur, le brun retira sa main de l'épaule sur laquelle il l'avait laissée sans y prêter attention.  
_Elle aussi, elle l'appelle Nequitia… ? Ce mec n'a donc aucun respect pour les relations profs-élèves ou quoi ! Pour qui il se prennent tous, pour le chouchou du nouveau prof de Défense !  
_Dans un accès de colère, il se leva précipitamment et rejoint sa chambre. Il ne mangerait pas ce midi.

.  
.  
.

14h00.

En y songeant, Harry avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait de pure jalousie… Et qu'il allait falloir qu'il se calme. Nequitia… le professeur Manoover ne lui appartenait pas, ce n'était même pas son ami, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. C'était un professeur gentil et séduisant, point.  
_Séduisant ! Excentrique, par Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte… je deviens taré moi… Deuxième fois en plus !  
_Ouvrant la porte, il décida de bien se tenir et de profiter de ce cours qui promettait d'être agréable, comme le précédent.

Nequitia était, comme à l'accoutumée, assis jambes croisées sur son bureau, au centre de la pièce ronde. Il fixait le plafond, et lorsqu'il entendit son élève entrer, il baissa ses yeux et les plongea directement dans ceux, émeraudes, du survivant. Ses mèches cuivres contrastaient avec la pâleur éthérée de sa peau, et la perfection de son visage troubla une fois de plus le jeune sorcier.  
« - Bonjour Harry… murmura l'homme de sa voix chaude.  
- Bonjour, professeur. Il essaya d'avoir l'air enjoué, mais c'est avec froideur que son vis à vis lui répondit.  
- Commençons.  
- Ah… ? Heu, oui…  
- Tu as ta baguette ?  
- B… bien sûr. »  
Il la sortit de sa poche. Le sorcier avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, dire qu'il avait résolu de faire des efforts et de ne pas lui en vouloir d'être gentil avec la planète entière ! Le voilà qui était distant et glacé avec lui…

Alors que Manoover se levait et faisait disparaître le bureau, Harry osa lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas, Nequitia… ? »  
Le professeur fit volte face et son regard se fit dur lorsqu'il croisa celui du gryffondor.  
« Après votre petite 'altercation', le professeur Rogue est venu me voir, Harry… »  
Malgré la colère que trahissait ses yeux, sa voix restait douce et profonde. Et ça rendait le tout encore plus intimidant.  
« Il m'a reproché de dispenser de très bons élèves de cours qu'ils sont parfaitement en droit, et ont même le devoir, de suivre. Il parlait bien évidemment de Draco… Il m'a également précisé qu'il pourrait très bien t'abstenir des cours qu'il te donne, que ce soit l'Occlumancie ou le Poison, s'il s'agissait d'une question d'affinités. Mais qu'il ne le faisait pas par respect pour le programme établi par notre Directeur, qui l'a créé pour votre bien. En bref, il m'a humilié, Harry. Pour une histoire de gamins. »  
Le survivant ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses yeux allèrent instinctivement se poser sur un point invisible, sur le mur. Mais le regard de Nequitia s'adoucit, et il vint lui prendre le visage à deux mains. Tout le corps d'Harry se mit à trembler.  
« Heureusement pour toi, » ajouta-t-il avec un début de sourire, « j'ai appris les évènements de cette nuit… Hagrid m'a raconté que vous aviez combattu… ensemble… ? Je suis étonné de voir que tu fais des efforts… Draco n'est pas méchant, ou plus, du moins… Je suis certain que vous pourriez vous entendre. » termina-t-il en pouffant.  
_Il se moque de moi ! _pensa le brun en souriant, amusé par l'attitude de Nequitia, qui lui avait fait très peur… et que cela semblait réjouir !

Le plus âgé des deux sorciers lâcha les joues de son élève et fit se fermer les rideaux d'un geste de la main.  
Le cours pouvait commencer.

.  
.  
.

La journée passa très rapidement. Le cours de Défense avait encore été très sportif, la douche qui avait suivi fort plaisante. Le cours de Poison, lui, fut moins mouvementé que la veille, et Harry regretta presque que Malfoy ne lui adresse pas la moindre parole. Il l'ignorait purement et simplement, confectionnant le poison demandé par Rogue sans la moindre hésitation, et sans même lui demander de faire quoique ce soit. Du coup, le brun avait passé les deux heures à l'observer. Il avait l'air très perturbé… Allez savoir par quoi. En tout cas une chose était sûre, les cours de Rogue quels qu'ils soient ne le passionnaient vraiment pas, et il languissant d'être Mardi, Mercrediou Jeudi, les trois jours où le professeur n'était pas à Poudlard.  
Ensuite, ils étaient tous allé dîner dans la Grande Salle, Harry avait mangé aux côtés de Lavande, et il avait même presque sympathisé avec Eddie Carmichael, (_Merlin, j'ai vraiment rien d'autre à faire…_) car sa partenaire, absente, l'avait laissé seul, et qu'il connaissait déjà la jeune gryffondor.  
Puis Harry avait filé dans sa chambre, récupéré son balai et il était allé voler, son seul moment de détente et de loisir à proprement parler. Du ciel, il avait aperçu de courts cheveux blonds dorés éparpillés sur la pelouse, encadrant un visage blafard tourné vers les étoiles. Le serpentard trouvait donc refuge et solitude dans les jardins…  
_Il a l'air… vraiment solitaire… _songea l'attrapeur en amorçant une pirouette. Quand il voulut le voir à nouveau, Malfoy était parti.

A 23h, Harry était allongé sur son lit, ses draps roulés en boule à ses pieds. Dimanche approchait…  
Il se reprocha mentalement d'y penser sans arrêt, mais il ne savait réellement pas quoi faire…  
D'un côté, demain serait le seul jour où il pourrait faire la grasse matinée…  
_Chez les Dursley, je pouvais dormir, au moins…  
_Alors mettre le réveil à 7h30… Qui plus est, Malfoy ne s'était pas excusé le moins du monde, dans son mot, et Harry n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprendre par cœur la recette qu'il avait noté. Alors il ne servirait strictement à rien… Pourquoi y aller… ? Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal, lui.  
D'un autre côté… le serpentard s'était dénoncé, avait combattu avec lui, lui avait sauvé la vie, et puis il avait l'air si… triste… quelques minutes auparavant, allongé seul sur l'herbe…  
_AAAH au secours ! j'ai pitié de Draco Malfoy ! Tuez moi…_

Après quelques minutes, le sorcier à la cicatrice se releva doucement, régla son réveil, fouilla dans sa table de nuit, en sortit un petit papier froissé, et se rallongea. Sa voix monotone s'éleva dans la chambre vide, accompagnée par le ronronnement des hélices.  
« Ingrédients… 75 centilitres de venin de Nausileus, 250 grammes de poudre de méduse, 90 grammes d'extrait de Milacée en fleur, 35 grammes de…. »

.  
.  
.

7 Août, Poudlard.

A 7h30, le réveil avait sonné. A 7h33, Harry l'avait éteint. A 7h48, il s'était réveillé en sursaut.  
_AAAAAH BOUUURRE ! … … … Oh et puis merde, c'est pas un cours que je sache…  
_Il avait pris son temps sous la douche, n'avait pas accordé plus de soin que d'habitude à la façon dont il s'habillerait, puis il avait rejoint tranquillement la salle sur demande, peinant un peu à la trouver, pas bien réveillé et le ventre vide.  
Il entra sans bruit, avec au moins vingt minutes de retard, mais Malfoy, déjà affairé près d'un chaudron, eut la délicatesse de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Au lieu de ça, le blond tendit la main vers une table en marmonnant : « J'ai amené à manger, déjeune. »  
Obéissant (_ça devait pas ne plus arriver, ça !_), le gryffondor avala un des désormais coutumiers petits pains beurrés que son… camarade (_ça fait mal de dire ça_...) avait disposés sur un plateau argenté.  
Une fois son petit déjeuner de fortune terminé, il s'était joint à lui et avait observé son travail quelques secondes pour savoir où il en était. Il avait déjà versé la poudre de méduse dans l'eau salée, le venin était en train de bouillir… Parfait. Le brun entreprit donc de mélanger l'extrait de Milacée avec le lait de limace, comme il l'avait si bien appris la veille.

« Tu as retenu une recette, Potter… ? »  
La voix du serpentard, qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis le combat, était plus fatiguée que froide ou méchante. Il semblait juste exténué, blasé… Ses gestes s'enchaînaient machinalement, et il manqua se brûler en incorporant le venin à leur poison.  
« Tu l'avais écrite. Tu me l'as demandé… Je l'ai fait… » répondit-il sans cesser de hacher précautionneusement les champignons oranges dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom.  
« Ah… je te trouve bien obéissant ces temps-ci… »  
_Oui bah, moi aussi tiens, je trouve! Justement !_  
« Ah oui… ? et toi, tu serais pas un peu… 'gentil', par hasard… ? »  
C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répliquer. Et visiblement, ça faisait bien rire Malfoy, qui avait mis la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de glousser.  
« - Gentil… ? Ce n'est pas exactement le mot que j'aurais employé, Potter… sourit-il, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Harry. Je dirais plutôt 'complaisant'. Histoire de préciser que je n'ai pas le choix…  
- Pas le choix… ?  
- Effectivement. Toujours aussi rapide que tous ceux de ta maison…  
- Aha. Elle a des limites, ta complaisance… soupira le brun.  
- Si le vieux fou m'a choisi, c'est seulement parce que je ne peux plus rester chez moi. Mon père est à Azkaban, ma mère est devenue folle… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je raconte ma vie à Saint Potter, moi… ? »  
_C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me raconte sa vie, lui ? Je lui en pose des questions… ?_  
Un silence de quelques minutes s'en suivit, durant lequel Harry alla chercher une planche supplémentaire pour découper les abdomens d'araignées. Charmant. Il s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put, et les tendit à son binôme, qui les accepta sans rechigner malgré la maladresse des entailles. Voulant mettre fin à cette quiétude, le sorcier aux yeux émeraudes décida que finalement, la vie de Malfoy, ça pouvait être marrant.  
« - C'est Fudge que est venu te chercher… ?  
- Ah, non… lui répondit l'intéressé, concentré au possible.  
- Hm…  
- Pourquoi, toi oui… ?  
- Heu, oui… »  
Passionnant…  
« - Bon… reprit le serpentard, il n'y a plus qu'à laisser mijoter… tu as laissé de quoi manger… ?  
- Oui oui… »  
Les deux rivaux s'installèrent à la même table, et Harry observa le blond qui mangeait. La trève commençait plutôt bien… Malfoy reprit la parole après avoir mastiqué un petit pain pendant au moins quinze minutes.  
« Si je te demandais de trouver une solution à un problème, Potter, est-ce que tu te montrerais toujours aussi obéissant… ? »  
Le survivant manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive.  
_Y'a pas marqué LaPosteMoldue™ Malfoy !  
_« - C'est quoi cette question bidon… ? Je suis pas ton esclave… »  
- Ca, je sais… bon, tant pis… »  
Et il se remit à manger.

Poussé par la curiosité, et sachant assurément que le blond allait mâchouiller pendant encore un quart d'heure, il l'interrogea :  
« C'est quoi ton problème… ? »  
Malfoy avala d'un coup, se leva, alla jeter un œil au poison qui bouillonnait dans l'énorme chaudron, et revint se placer à quelques centimètres de Harry. Il approcha son visage si près de celui du brun qu'il put sentir son souffle brûlant sur sa joue lorsqu'il lui répondit :  
« Mon problème, Potter, c'est toi. »  
Une poignée de secondes s'écoula, pendant laquelle Harry eut du mal à respirer.  
« Je veux dire par là, reprit le serpentard de son ton le plus sarcastique, qu'où que tu mettes les pieds, tu y fous la merde. Tu es un aimant à ennuis, Potter. Il suffit que tu te pointes ici pour qu'on se fasse attaquer, il suffit que tu pointes ta baguette pour que je sois dispensé de cours, il suffit que je veuille t'aider à faire un foutue potion pour que tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie… Tu es une énigme, tu le sais ? Saint Potter Fout La Merde Premier est parmi nous… Et malgré ça… Plus ça va, plus je te supporte. »  
Malgré la stupéfaction totale que provoqua en lui cette révélation, c'est la fureur qui gagna finalement Harry, qui se leva d'un bond et cria :  
« - D'où ta plaisanterie vaseuse sur la mort de mon parrain, c'est ça !  
- Nous n'allions pas perdre si vite nos bonnes habitudes… D'ailleurs, qui a commencé par me jeter un sort, hein… ?  
- J'y peux rien si ta sale face de futur mangemort me revient pas, Malfoy ! »

Brusquement, les yeux gris se changèrent en lave, et Draco saisit violemment Harry par le col de son T-shirt, le soulevant à plus de cinq centimètres du sol.  
« Tu peux répéter, Potter… ? »  
_Répéter quoi… ?  
_Les joues du survivant devinrent cramoisies.  
« Bien, reprit le blond, je retire tout ce que je viens de te dire, tu es toujours le même con prétentieux et ignare. Maintenant répète. »  
Harry se tortilla pour se libérer mais en vain. Fusillé du regard, il finit par obtempérer.  
« J'ai dit que je n'y pouvais rien si je ne pouvais pas encadrer ta sale face de futur mangemort…. » chuchota-t-il avant de retomber brutalement sur le sol.

Malfoy s'était éloigné lorsqu'il se releva, mais il l'entendit tout de même lorsqu'il dit :  
« Va-t-en maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »  
Le brun frotta légèrement ses fesses meurtries et décida de ne pas jouer l'obéissant cette fois là.  
« - Je reste… Cherchons ensemble une solution à ton 'problème'… essaya-t-il en s'approchant du chaudron.  
- Je n'ai plus de problèmes, puisque je ne te supporte à nouveau plus... fulmina le serpentard qui lui tournait le dos.  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit… ? » demanda Potter en regrettant un peu ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'était pas un partisan convaincu de la paix entre eux, mais ça avait eu l'air possible pendant quelques temps… non… ?

« Et bien, commença Malfoy en se tournant vers lui, tu as dit ce que tu pouvais dire de pire. »  
Harry crut qu'il était sujet à des hallucinations lorsqu'il vit une minuscule larme perler au coin de l'œil de son rival, qui continuait avec plus de rage dans la voix que le brun ne pourrait jamais en contenir dans son cœur :  
« Tu apprendras que le 'futur mangemort' d'une t'emmerde, et de deux est obligé de se planquer ici pour ne pas que son père le transforme en pâtée pour Hippogriffes dès lors qu'il se sera lassé des cachots d'Azkaban. Ma mère m'a forcée à aller demander sa liberté à l'autre espèce de fou furieux dont ils lèchent les bottes depuis des années, et j'ai refusé, arguant qu'il était assez grand, et que je ne me soumettrai jamais. Maintenant, tu vois, je me retrouve à collaborer avec des pauvres CONS de gryffondors persuadés d'avoir la science et la sagesse infuse, pour maintenir la putain de paix dans le monde et pour buter cet espèce de lézard apathique de Voldemort. Alors puisque tu ne veux pas te barrer, Harry, c'est le futur mangemort qui se casse à ta place. »

Et il sortit prestement, laissant un survivant bouche bée planté au milieu de la salle, trop effaré pour remarquer que le serpentard venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
_Et merde…  
_

**(1)** Lenire, _latin _: adoucir, soulager, atténuer, alléger.

_

* * *

_Heu… c'est pas exactement comme ça que ça aurait du se passer, mais bon… 

J'hésite énormément pour le début du prochain chapitre, car les paroles de la chanson qui suivent peuvent aussi bien s'appliquer à l'état d'esprit de Harry qu'à celui de Draco… enfin plus difficilement pour Harry… quoique, j'en sais rien !  
Tout dépendra en fait de la réponse que vous me donnerez à la question que je vous ai posé dans la n/a…  
Ce chapitre était super dur à écrire ! Et le prochain promet aussi, vous l'aurez compris ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, que vous allez me donner votre avis sans hésiter, et s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à critiquer si quelque chose ne va pas, si c'est trop long, mal-dit, confus, je ne sais quoi… Parce que je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfaite… Et si c'est bien, vous pouvez le dire aussi, lol !  
Merci toujours au même dico de latin et à une personne trop importante pour moi et dans mon cœur, qui m'a aidé à déterminer l'infinitif du chéplutrokoi…  
Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, je vous envoie le prochain avant la fin de la semaine, et peut-être même avant si celui là vous plaît !  
Bizoux !


	5. Révélations et Passage à l'Action

**Titre :** Dans ma Chair

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages issus du roman Harry Potter, ainsi que l'univers (Poudlard entre autres lieux) appartiennent à l'auteur JK Rowling.  
Le seul personnage m'appartenant, avec le scénario de cette fic, est Nequitia Manoover.

**Spoiler : **Tome 5

**N/a :** Seconde moitié de la troisième strophe ajoutée au refrain de la chanson de Kyo « Dans ma chair »…  
Cette foutue chanson va beaucoup trop vite en besogne… Je pensais que cela faciliterait les choses d'avoir une trame écrite comme ça, une « main courante » ; mais finalement, ça ne me laisse pas aussi libre que ce que je voudrais. Aussi, ce chapitre risque d'être TRES long, parce que je ne veux pas en arriver si vite au contenu des paroles… J'ai associé le refrain et la seconde moitié de la strophe car cela me semblait plus logique. Après ce chapitre ne devrait suivre que l'épilogue !

Pardon aussi pour le retard, mais les problèmes personnels font que j'ai peu de temps ces temps ci… je vais faire ce que je peux, promis…

Pour ce chapitre, personne en particulier à remercier, si ce n'est les gens qui m'ont ajouté à leur « author watch list », y'a pas à dire ça fait plaisir à l'ego (et j'ai pas honte de le dire, ça me fait très plaisir). Donc un merci tout spécial à : **Siahl**, **Milii**, **Melhuiwen**, **Morrighan-c moi-**, **Onarluca**, **Arwen65**, **Ichy-chan**, **griffounette**, **Amy Keira**, **Dodie-ange**, **emi2410**, et **Ambre**, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

En ce qui concerne les points de vue (merci à ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis), j'ai décidé que désormais le narrateur (qui était déjà omniscient mais ne s'intéressait qu'à Harry) passerait par le point de vue d'autres personnages, mais vous le comprendrez sans que j'ai besoin de le préciser… je passerai peut être même par le point de vue de Nequitia… Sachant que ce sera toujours plus court que le point de vue de Harry (je pense) ! Si jamais quoique ce soit vous semble confus, que le changement vous déplaît vraiment trop, n'importe… faites le savoir dans les… °suspense° Reviews !  
(Si vous ne vous sentez pas concernés par les RaR ci-dessous, le chapitre commence avec la barre…)

**RaR :  
**Amy Keira : Re la lectrice fidèle ! Presque toujours la première à reviewer ! Héhé tu l'as vraiment adoré tant mieux, maintenant j'attends de voir ce que ton imagination va trouver comme nouveau verbe pour ce chapitre ci… pourvu que ce soit positif ! En tout cas merci d'avoir donné (la première) ton avis concernant le changement de point de vue, et merci d'avoir pris une minute pour me donner ton avis comme chaque fois… tes reviews me sont précieuses, voilà ta suite ! Bizoux et pardon pour le retard !

Onarluca : Et bien merci une fois encore d'avoir posté une review, d'avoir lu ce chapitre, très heureuse que tu l'aies apprécié d'ailleurs… J'espère que tu trouves toujours ça génial et passionnant… vivement que tu donne ton avis sur celui-ci ! Biz !

Zazan : LOL ! Ta review m'a bien fait rire, même si elle concerne absolument pas la fic (j'espère que t'as aimé, quand même….) ! Désolée que tu n'aies eu qu'une semaine, moi les deux ont été spéciales et beaucoup trop courtes… (_Draco :_ Elles ont duré 1' jours, quoi…tu sais compter ? _KM :_ Ta gueule.) et j'ai pas encore beaucoup révisé ! Enfin voilà !

Ichy-chan : Yeah, ma fan ! **IMMENSE** merci tout spécial à toi pour m'avoir ajouté dans tes fics favorites ! Moi je vois, les trois quarts des fics que je lis je les trouve dans les favorites des autres (bien plus simple que d'aller s'embêter à chercher tous les slashs dans les millions de fics…) et donc je suis hyper flattée et très très contente ! En plus, tes reviews sont constructives ! Hm je me suis retenue de faire une petite baston, mais crois moi, Draco était réellement sur le point de lui casser la g…. (_Draco : _OOOH oui j'allais y faire sa fête à ce con arrogant de gryffondor de m… _KM :_ OUI ça va on a compris…). En ce qui concerne ta remarque sur le déroulement de ce qui va suivre, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas le genre à les mettre au pieu sans avoir fait de présentations (façon de parler) mais l'amitié entre eux, ça me paraît au mois cent fois plus impossible que de l'amour… Je veux dire… L'amour, c'est au moins aussi passionné que la haine… c'est une question de pulsion, quasi animale… heu… pardon. Enfin on verra bien comment ça se passe, déjà que dans le chapitre 4 ils en ont fait qu'à leur tronche les deux zozios ! J'espère que ça te plaira et que tu ne seras pas déçue en tout cas, je meurs d'impatience de finir ce chapitre rien que pour lire ta prochaine review… aaaaah c'est dur ! Bizouuxxx et désolée pour le retard ignoble !

Melhuiwen : (joli pseudo) Hello nouvelle lectrice ! Ravie de t'accueillir, merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! Dommaaaaage pour les exos de maths, je suis folle des longues reviews, des bavardes, et j'aurais adoré avoir ton avis complet ! Meuh bon, ce n'est que partie remise… Déferlante de louanges, je suis flattée… Tu dis que j'écris « très bien », c'est sûrement le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire, parce que j'ai toujours beaucoup de doutes à ce sujet… Merci également de m'avoir rassurée à propos de la longueur, de la clarté, etc. Je suis déjà un petit peu plus satisfaite… Mais je préférais le 3, je crois ! Encore merci (ce mot n'a pas assez de synonymes) de m'avoir donné ton avis sur les points de vue, de me soutenir « de tout ton cœur » (le mien est touché ;) ) et je t'attends dans les reviews de la suite ! Vais essayer de pas te décevoir ! Bizoux !

Just-lulu : (je devrais arrêter les réponses-roman) Coucou ! Mouhahahahaha tu me menaces de vengeance… ? mais sais-tu seulement de quoi je suis capable… ? Je dis ça mais en fait depuis la fin du chapitre 4, c'est pas moi qui décide, c'est… c'est lui ! °pointe le doigt sur un blond décoloré prétentieux au regard qui tue°… Sinon pour les points de vue… tu es la seule à avoir l'air contre, c'est vrai que ça donne de l'intensité à l'histoire de se trouver en permanence derrière les yeux du même personnage, mais pour une fic où une relation s'instaure… Je veux dire dans le roman HP, peu importe ce que peut bien penser Draco, c'est un con de serpentard, on le sait, pas envie d'en savoir plus… c'est pas le but de l'auteur, au contraire, elle a établi une personnalité à Malfoy en ne nous donnant que le point de vue de Harry… Mais le pouvoir d'une fic c'est d'exploiter ce côté non-dit… On connaît tellement peu Draco qu'on peut en faire n'importe quoi de sa face cachée… Bref, j'essaye pour ce chapitre de donner un peu plus de portée aux différents persos, en espérant ne pas te décevoir, mais je pense que ça devient nécessaire… Lis quand même, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses, toi qui aimerais tout savoir ! ;p (PS : Nequitia il est beau il est gentil… snif)

Luna : Bonjour deuxième lectrice fidèle ! Je suis très heureuse que tu ne te sois pas retenue et que tu m'aies donné ton avis sincère, pour tout t'avouer, moi non plus je ne suis pas satisfaite du « milieu »… Je suis assez fière du combat du début, et de tout le passage avec Draco dans la salle sur demande (toi tu dis la fin, seulement la toute fin… ?) mais le reste, le fait de pas pouvoir changer de point de vue me force un peu au remplissage, parfois…C'est pour ça que je suis également ravie que tu sois ok pour le changement ! _Draco :_ Merci pour le « merveilleusement » glacial… je sais… _KM :_ T'as pas à être fier, c'est pas comme si tu faisais le moindre effort, c'est dans ton tempérament crétin ! Quant à toi Luna, reviens pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Cha'chan : Ravie de voir que tu as bien lu ce chapitre… contente aussi que ça te plaise, j'espère quand même que la suite sera mieux, et ce chapitre risque d'être long… Trop long pour permettre des révisions… Enfin pour Draco, sous ses faux airs, il a des sentiments, le crétin. Private message : c'est normal si je me sens pas d'écrire quoi que ce soit ?… Biz.

Danielove : Encore quelqu'un qui suit la fic, décidément, je suis gâtée. Merci d'avoir pris deux minutes pour me dire que ça t'avait plu, et que tu n'étais pas déçue… Merci aussi pour Draco, même si j'ai peur qu'il finisse par prendre la grosse tête avec tous vos compliments ! Et puis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre… Voilà la suite !

Zoo : Hey, j'ai cru que je ne l'aurais jamais ton avis, je suis trop heureuse que tu sois venue me voir sous MSN ! J'ai tenu compte de ta remarque sur la longueur des paragraphes, et tenté d'aérer dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça sera mieux et que ça te conviendra. Sinon ben merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments sur l'histoire et les personnages, en espérant que tu ne changes pas d'avis avec ce chapitre. Nequitia je l'aime fort, et Draco va prendre la grosse tête à force que tout le monde me dise qu'il est bien comme ça ! Mais attention, cette fois, il y a du changement… Et merci de dire que j'écris bien, si tu vois le moindre truc trop long, confus, trop lourd, pitié dis moi, j'aimerais que tout soit parfait. Merci et gros bizoux ! Reviens pour l'épilogue !

Merci à vous tous pour ce soutien que vous m'apportez sans forcément le savoir dans des moments qui me sont vraiment difficiles… surprise pour la 40ème et la 50ème review !

**! WARNING !** Lemon légèrement violent dans ce chapitre…

**Chapitre :** 5

* * *

« Révélation(s) et Passage à l'Action »

**_« Si j'oublie je donne ma vie, mon ombre ; en somme jamais ne m'abandonne…  
C'est par amour pour toi, c'est par amour pour elle, c'est par amour pour moi, celui qui donne des ailes, qui ne laisse pas le choix et qui en nous s'éveille, et qui en nous et roi, c'est par amour pour elle, c'est par amour pour toi… »_**

7 Août, Poudlard. 11h15

Le regard vide, il pianotait nerveusement, du bout des doigts, sur un verre de cristal.  
En regagnant sa salle commune, il avait commencé par quitter sa robe, s'était précipité dans la salle de bain de ses appartements pour se rincer le visage, et avait fait éclater le grand miroir qui y trônait d'un violent coup de poing. On pouvait depuis distinguer de minces entailles le long des veines de sa main droite, dont les reflets du Whisky Pur Feu que contenait le verre accentuaient la couleur rouge sang. Il les avait cicatrisées quelques minutes plus tard, d'un coup de baguette, ne prenant pas la peine de nettoyer les éclats tranchants ni les traces de sang qui le suivaient jusqu'au canapé vert.

A présent, le dos confortablement enfoncé dans le sofa, Draco essayait de toutes ses forces d'élaborer une vengeance machiavélique.

Il avait quitté Saint Potter l'emmerdeur une vingtaine de minutes avant à peine, et pourtant son arrogance, sa prétention et sa propension à toujours se foutre dans la merde continuait de l'énerver prodigieusement. Ses doigts tapèrent un peu plus fort sur le verre, produisant un léger son cristallin fort agréable… comme un joli carillon…

Oh ça oui, Potty était dans une merde noire… Au nom de quoi cet enfant gâté pouvait-il présumer de ce qu'il était ou deviendrait ?  
Un mangemort… ? Jamais de la vie. Ce serait officialiser sa tendance au lèche-bottisme… plutôt crever… Et puis cette marque sur sa peau divine, quelle horreur : rien que d'y songer…

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au grand cachot, à sa cheminée dont les ornements représentaient de longs et tortueux serpents, enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres… Puis il laissa échapper un soupir désespéré et rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond. Excédé, il avait du laisser le poison brûler, et il lui faudrait tout refaire avant que la nuit ne tombe… En double ou triple, qui plus est, pour l'Ordre.

Avalant l'alcool d'une traite, il se leva d'un bond et attrapa sa robe qu'il enfila dans un même élan. Il quitta la salle vide, déterminé à faire souffrir Potter de la pire des manières s'il le croisait.

.  
.  
.

Harry s'assit, penaud, dans son fauteuil favori, tout près de la cheminée des gryffondors qui en cette période estivale ne servait strictement à rien. Son regard se perdit dans l'âtre poussiéreuse et ses yeux se mirent à le picoter tandis qu'il repensait à ce qui venait de se produire.

Lorsque Draco avait claqué la porte de la Salle Sur Demande derrière lui, Harry était resté immobile durant un moment. Il était bien incapable de dire combien de temps au juste, mais un long moment… pour s'en remettre… Puis une odeur nauséabonde lui emplit le nez, lourde, insoutenable, à tel point qu'il ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Le poison était toujours sur le feu, et il allait brûler.

Sans réfléchir, il s'était précipité sur le chaudron et l'avait retiré des flammes, non sans peine vu son poids. Il avait ensuite éteint le foyer, et du bout des doigts, il avait effleuré chaque ligne du livre ouvert sur un des pupitres, à la page des indications. Il s'était brièvement demandé pourquoi Draco lui avait imposé de les apprendre par cœur puisqu'il avait le manuel… mais peu importait. Il était écrit qu'une fois que le poison avait la couleur du ciel –il jeta un œil au chaudron, rempli d'un liquide bleu clair - la cuisson était parfaite. Il fallait alors le laisser reposer jusqu'à ce que sa teinte fut turquoise, c'est à dire pendant environ cinq minutes. Il l'avait surveillée, et elle n'avait pas tardée à prendre la coloration escomptée. Draco était vraiment doué… Mais cela n'était pas terminé, il lui fallait ajouter un dernier ingrédient, et si cela ratait, toute la mixture était à refaire… Songeant qu'il avait déjà fait assez de mal pour la journée, Harry avait suivi une à une les dernières directives, pilant la pierre de lune en une poudre très fine qu'il avait incorporée petit à petit au mélange. Le poison était sensé prendre dans l'instant une teinte rouge sang… et c'est ce qui se produisit. Il l'avait alors laissée là, s'assurant bien qu'elle ne risquait pas de virer, et était sorti. Il ne s'était jamais autant appliqué de sa vie en potion…

Ses paupières se fermèrent sur de discrètes traces de sel dessinées autour de ses yeux, et il s'interrogea sur la façon de se faire « pardonner » sans passer pour le plus lâche des lâches… Il avait gâché ce qui avait l'air bien parti… Mais bon. Un gryffondor présentant des excuses à un serpentard, par exemple, ça ne se faisait pas. Ni le contraire d'ailleurs. Alors comment faire… ? Peut-être le pardonnerait-il d'office lorsqu'il verrait que le poison était réussi… ?

.  
.  
.

S'étirant de tout son long, Nequitia ouvrit les yeux avec une lenteur calculée exprès pour ne pas que ses rétines brûlent au soleil.  
_Voilà ce que c'est de toujours dormir les volets ouverts…  
_Le dimanche, son bonheur était de dormir jusqu'à en être épuisé de ne rien faire, et ce dimanche là, il y était une fois de plus parvenu. Le réveil magique posé sur sa table de chevet siffla d'admiration lorsqu'il se dégagea de ses draps, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.  
_Stupide machine ensorcelée…_

Nu comme en son premier jour, il alla se doucher et profita de ces purs moments d'allégresse, fenêtres grandes ouvertes, l'air chaud et l'odeur agréable des jardins et de l'herbe fraîche emplissant la pièce. Il était presque midi lorsqu'il finit de s'habiller et décida d'aller discuter avec le directeur de la visite de ce _très cher_ professeur de potions. Un peu trop violente à son goût, la visite.

Il était toujours presque midi lorsque l'on frappa trois coups légers à sa porte.

.  
.  
.

Comme il l'espérait, la salle était restée exactement au même emplacement et dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, peu avant. A la différence qu'elle était vide, et que, contre toute attente, elle n'empestait pas le brûlé.

Draco constata que le chaudron avait été déplacé et le feu éteint. Il s'approcha très lentement, méfiant, et pencha la tête au dessus du récipient. Rouge sang. Le poison était non seulement terminé, mais il était parfait. Mieux qu'il ne l'aurait réussi seul, il en était certain.  
Il eut une faible pensée pour Potter, cet imbécile négligeant, et douta quelques instants que ce soit lui qui soit à l'origine de cette réussite. Mais les ingrédients ne s'étaient pas ajoutés tous seuls… qui plus est, il fallait les introduire précisément cinq minutes après la fin de la cuisson, c'est à dire… quelques minutes après qu'il soit parti.  
Bon. Ca ne pouvait être que ce fieffé con, alors.  
_Comment cet empoté a pu se débrouiller tout seul… !_

.  
.  
.

Harry vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un Nequitia au visage rayonnant. Son sourire lui redonna un instant du baume au cœur, et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas rester seul dans sa maison vide…  
Le professeur le fit entrer et lui proposa du thé, mais il refusa et prit la parole pour se débarrasser immédiatement du sujet qui lui pesait.  
« - Je crois que j'ai encore fait quelque chose de stupide… articula Harry.  
- Ah bon… ? Quelque chose qui me vaudra encore de charmantes visites de mes collègues… ? ironisa Nequitia, tout de même un peu étonné qu'on vienne se confier à lui de la sorte.  
- Je ne pense pas… »  
Et Harry avait tout raconté.

« Maintenant je cherche un moyen de… pas de m'excuser, je n'ai pas grand choses à me reprocher après tout ! »  
Sous le regard noir de son aîné, il reprit :  
« Enfin peut-être un petit peu… Comment je peux faire… ? »  
Le sorcier lui décocha son plus magnifique sourire et ce fut le son de sa voix qui le rassura plus que ce qu'il lui dit.  
« Attends que la journée se passe, à en croire ce que tu viens de me dire, il a encore du travail devant lui, et il ne serait pas judicieux d'aller le rejoindre tout de suite… Demain, tu improviseras… et va donc manger un peu, les collés ne prennent pas leur déjeuner dans la Grande Salle… Si tu me cherche, je serais dans le bureau de Dumbledore… Détends toi, Harry, » finit-il par souffler, « des erreurs, nous en faisons tous… »  
_Oui et puis en plus, insulter Malfoy, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, pourquoi est ce que je culpabiliserais cette fois ci… ?_

.  
.  
.

7 Août, Poudlard. 22h17.

Etendu, observant le ciel s'assombrir entre ses mèches blondes, Draco referma ses poings sur des touffes d'herbes, quelques brins filant entre ses doigts et le chatouillant légèrement. Il huma profondément l'odeur de la pelouse humide et savoura pour les derniers instants la sensation agréable de fraîcheur que la terre diffusait dans son dos et sous sa nuque.  
Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur intense qui s'accentua encore lorsqu'il vit, bien au dessus de lui, un brun reconnaissable entre mille s'exerçant sur son balai. Ce même brun ne s'était pas montré au dîner, une heure plus tôt. Dommage.

Une douce brise balaya son visage et il ferma doucement les yeux.  
Potter allait morfler, et ce dés le lendemain… Son esprit retors avait fonctionné toute la journée, ses mains répétant machinalement les mêmes gestes pour les onze chaudrons qu'il avait préparé. Et il avait fini par la trouver, oui… il avait fini par trouver la façon parfaite de faire subir à Potter la haine absolue qui l'envahissait.

Oui, il avait cru le progrès possible entre eux, tout simplement parce que quand il l'avait revu, dans le bureau de Nequitia, les yeux emplis de fureur, il l'avait vu différemment. Quelque chose avait changé. Il avait cru déceler de la peur dans son regard. Pas une peur habituelle… Comme s'il était perdu… qu'il avait peur d'être délaissé… Et là, il avait réfléchi qu'il pourrait peut-être lui apporter un petit peu de compagnie. Un tout petit peu. Juste histoire que ses émeraudes redeviennent perçants et arrogants. Mais il s'était bien planté. Potter était toujours le même petit enfoiré. Et il lui ferait payer cher. Après tout, c'était son rôle…

Draco se redressa un peu, appuyé sur ses coudes. Il forcerait le Survivant à lui obéir. Il le ferait se prosterner à ses pieds et se confondre en excuse. Quels que soient les moyens qu'il lui faudrait employer pour ça.

Sa bouche s'étira en un rictus effrayant. Il souriait au vide.

.  
.  
.

8 Août, Poudlard. 6h00.

Harry se leva précipitamment et prit sa douche en un temps record. A 7h précises, il était dans les cuisines de Poudlard. A 7h02 précises, Dobby s'était jeté sur lui avec une assiette couverte de bacon, de toasts, et une pleine tasse de chocolat au lait fumant.  
La veille au soir, pour éviter de se présenter dans la Grande Salle, il avait fait la même chose : il avait cherché son ami elfe, lui avait expliqué la situation de manière concise (en omettant qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy, en fait), et l'avait prévenu de sa venue tôt dans la matinée. Son idée avait été brillante car quelques minutes plus tard, son assiette sur les bras, il remontait la vider de son contenu dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit moelleux. Mais cet agréable moment de solitude ne lui enlevait en rien le très mauvais pressentiment avec lequel il s'était réveillé…

La vision d'un Malfoy allongé dans l'herbe des jardins, souriant au ciel, avec un furieux air de quelqu'un qui va faire une connerie, n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il l'avait aperçu alors qu'il rentrait sur son balai, pressé par le couvre feu, et il avait hésité un instant à le rejoindre ou non, pour… lui parler.  
_Non, pas m'excuser, lui parler j'ai dit !  
_Au dernier moment, il s'était rappelé le conseil de Nequitia : pas si tôt. Alors il avait préféré rentrer. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au serpentard. Le soir même à 18h, ils travailleraient en binôme… pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire…

Aux alentours de 8h30, le gryffondor alla se laver les dents avant de se rendre dans les cachots, seul. Occlumancie. Chaaaarmant… La seule idée de se retrouver seul en face de Rogue pendant une heure lui donnait la nausée… (_j'ai forcé sur le bacon… ayez pitié !_) Alors que le grand et maigre professeur aux cheveux gras pénètre ses pensée les plus intimes, c'était une perspective absooolument chaaarmante.

A sa grande surprise, lorsque, ponctuel, il frappa à la porte de son rendez-vous, il n'eut aucune réponse. Posant sa main sur la poignée – un très beau serpent en argent, original... – il constata encore plus surpris qu'il pouvait entrer sans problème. Il n'osa cependant que passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Personne.  
Et bien il allait attendre alors… et se torturer en pensant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer pour éviter les foudres de son ennemi blond pendant le cours qu'ils avaient en commun.

.  
.  
.

La porte s'ébranla tant on frappait fort dessus. Nequitia, sous la douche, ne commençait pas à donner cours avant 9h, et il ne se rappelait avoir rendez-vous avec personne après le petit déjeuner. Il était seulement 8h45… Mais il se hâta tout de même d'ouvrir à son visiteur imprévu.

Ses yeux océans s'écarquillèrent de stupeur… et probablement d'effroi. Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant lui, baguette dehors, pointée sur la porte. Lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils et fit mine de refermer, son collègue rangea son instrument et susurra :  
« Oh… mes excuses, je ne comptais pas vous effrayer, seulement un petit Alohomora pour ne pas perdre de temps… »  
Nequitia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
« - Vous auriez forcé ma porte, Severus… ?  
- Rogue, Manoover. Vous et moi n'avons rien en commun, et je compte bien que cela reste ainsi. Alors contentez vous de mon nom de famille, c'est compris… ? »  
Ne trouvant pas que répliquer, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui fit signe d'entrer, et referma la porte derrière lui. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit se fermer toutes les fenêtres, et un plateau d'argent apparut sur son bureau.

« - Désirez-vous boire quelque chose, professeur Rogue… ? demanda-t-il doucement en se forçant à sourire malgré sa peur.  
- Un café très serré, sans sucre.  
- Très bien… »  
Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé.

Nequitia avait, depuis qu'il était arrivé, une peur bleue du professeur Rogue, et il remerciait le ciel pour ne jamais l'avoir eu comme enseignant. Lorsque Dumbledore l'avait, dés la fin de l'année scolaire, engagé pour ce poste, il lui avait expliqué en détail les rivalités qu'il risquait sans aucun doute de voir naître entre lui et son collègue. Mais le jeune sorcier avait pour principe de toujours partir sur de bonnes bases, sans aucun préjugés, et de se forger lui même son opinion des gens. Malheureusement pour lui cette fois là, ça n'avait pas fonctionné… et le professeur Rogue semblait lui vouer une haine féroce.

« Voilà, » - il se reprit alors qu'il allait ajouter du sucre dans la tasse – « votre café… »  
Son aîné le lui prit des mains et fit apparaître un fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit négligemment. Son propre café à la main, Nequitia engagea une conversation dont il s'interrogeait sur la cause.

« - Que me vaut cette seconde visite en si peu de temps, professeur… ?  
- Une demande de notre _cher_ directeur, Manoover. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez _plaint_ auprès de lui de ma précédente intervention, au sujet de mon élève et neveu… Il m'a donc expressément _ordonné_ de venir vous présenter mes… _excuses_… ? »  
La façon que le professeur de potions avait d'appuyer certains mots en laissant traîner interminablement sa voix rauque mettait Nequitia hors de lui.

Un silence d'une dizaine de minutes s'installa, tandis que chacun sirotait sa boisson. Au bout duquel Nequitia reprit :  
« - Et bien j'apprécie sa démarche, il est certain que cela ne vous serait pas venu de vous même, mais je me passerai de vos excuses, professeur. Les querelles entre nos élèves ne me regarde plus, et pour avoir brièvement discuté avec Harry, je suis certain que les deux concernés sont en bonne voie pour une réconciliation.  
- Un réconciliation… ? prononça Rogue en s'étranglant presque avec une gorgée de café. Avez vous été engagé pour votre optimisme, Manoover, ou bien pour votre _naïveté_… ? Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy sont les ennemis les plus connus de Poudlard depuis… depuis mon époque, je présume.  
- L'époque où vous étiez maltraité par son père ? »  
Oups. Il en avait trop dit. Le professeur de potions s'était levé d'un bond et l'avait saisi par le col de sa robe en soie, le soulevant de deux ou trois centimètres.

« - Oui, cette époque ci… Je venais donc, en définitive, vous dire que je vous présentais mes _excuses_ pour m'être occupé de cette affaire, agissant comme la sale _fouine_ que vous êtes, Manoover. Et je tenais à vous préciser que je ne punirai pas Monsieur Potter… pas plus que vous n'avez pénalisé Monsieur Malfoy, du moins…  
- Pas plus… ? » grommela Nequitia en se débattant jusqu'à retomber sur le sol.  
Lorsque Rogue sortit en claquant la porte, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il avait laissé là, et sortit hâtivement les emplois du temps des enseignants du tiroir de son bureau.  
_Et merde… _pensa-t-il en voyant à sa montre que l'heure était passée et qu'il lui fallait rejoindre son prochain élève, bien qu'il soit déjà en retard…

Par sa faute, Harry venait d'être dispensé d'un très important cours d'Occlumancie.

.  
.  
.

15h50  
Draco venait de terminer une longue et confortable sieste sous un majestueux tilleul, après avoir pris une heure de cours particulier de Poisons (c'était sa spécialité) avec son professeur de prédilection. Celui-ci avait été d'une humeur exécrable, et ils n'avaient pas prononcer le moindre mot de toute la séance.

Mais en réalité, peu importait. Cela avait permis à Draco de peaufiner sa vengeance, qu'il voulait terrible. A ce sujet, son idée était plutôt sommaire : se jeter sur le gryffondor et lui refaire le portrait dès la seconde où il le verrait. Pas besoin de plus… seulement le dominer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui présente toutes ses excuses. Les plus plates et soumises, les plus humiliantes des excuses…  
_Oh oui, Potter à mes pieds, j'en frissonne déjà…_

L'heure lui indiqua que cela arriverait peut-être plus tôt qu'il ne l'espérait. En quelques minutes, il rejoint la salle de DFCM. A 16h, il frappa. Saint Potter allait sortir, et il lui...  
_Je lui défoncerai sa sale gueule de beau gosse trop gâté. J'ai pensé beau gosse ?Allergie au tilleul…  
_Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur son charmant professeur, souriant comme à l'accoutumée de la façon la plus sexy qui soit, sans dévoiler aucun morveux brun aux yeux vert.  
« Qu'est ce que tu cherches… ? »  
La voix était douce mais intriguée. Draco dirigea son regard sur chaque parcelle de la pièce mais n'y trouva rien de satisfaisant et grogna de déception.  
« - Où est Potter… ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méprisant.  
- A l'infirmerie, répondit Nequitia sans colère ni reproche, mais son sourire laissant place à une moue inquiète. Il avait très peu dormi, je l'ai laissé partir plus tôt. »

Le mensonge est un vilain défaut, mais Draco avala la couleuvre sans le moindre doute.  
_Le Survivant est une vraie mauviette…_

.  
.  
.

18h.

En se rendant au cours qu'il redoutait le plus (_noooon, pas un binôme avec Malfoy…_), Harry croisa dans le couloir une silhouette fine au longs cheveux noirs détachés et voletant autour d'elle tandis qu'elle courait dans la direction opposée. C'était Susan Bones.  
« Hey ! » l'interpella-t-il en s'arrêtant lui même de marcher.  
Elle se retourna vivement et stoppa sa course effrénée. Ses yeux étaient bleu nuit, et ils se plantèrent dans les siens avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« - Ah, Harry… - elle soufflait difficilement – Rogue m'envoyait justement te chercher à l'infirmerie…  
- A l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi à l'infirmerie…!  
- Hé bien parce que c'est là que Malfoy a dit qu'on pouvait te trouver. Tu n'étais pas à l'inf…  
- Si, si ! la coupa le brun. »

A vrai dire, pas du tout, et il sourit en constatant que le stratagème monté par Nequitia pour ne pas qu'il croise le serpentard dans le couloir avait fonctionné. Malfoy avait été plus crédule que ce qu'il l'aurait cru. Pendant tout le cours de DFCM, il avait discuté avec son nouveau professeur, s'excusant de sa visite la veille, et lui expliquant ce qu'il avait vu jusque là, Malfoy dans l'herbe, le petit déjeuner tout seul, etc… Nequitia, lui s'était excusé pour l'absence de Rogue au cours d'Occlumancie, sans lui donner plus de précisions malgré son insistance, mais le gryffondor avait immédiatement soupçonné une nouvelle visite de courtoisie de la part du professeur de potions.

« Susan, » reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles elle s'était remise à marcher en direction des cachots, « pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me rendre un service… ? »  
La jeune fille s'arrêta à nouveau, pas qu'elle soit pressé de retourner en cours avec Rogue… Il put détailler un peu mieux son visage, et se souvint d'elle lors de la première réunion de l'AD, à la Tête de Sanglier, l'année précédente.  
Elle portait à l'époque une longue tresse et ses joues pleines étaient rosies par le froid.  
A présent, son visage s'était creusé, accentuant l'aspect pulpeux de ses lèvres pâles, ses cheveux d'ébène lui arrivaient en dessous de la taille, et quelques mèches éparpillées sur son front venaient cacher partiellement son regard saphir. Il n'y avait aucune doute, c'était une fille très belle. Magnifique même. Et Harry se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il ne constatait cela que de manière objective : cette perfection ne le touchait même pas.

Un peu troublé, il répondit à la demande muette de la jeune fille, qui attendait qu'il continue. « On m'a très brièvement expliqué pourquoi… pourquoi tu… enfin pourquoi tu étais seule représentante de Poufsouffle… et je… - il reprit son souffle un instant pour terminer d'un traite – je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être mon binôme ce soir pour que je n'ai pas à me taper ce demeuré de Malfoy. »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, et répondit dans un soupir :  
« Demeuré qui m'a sauvé la vie… Mais oui, je comprends que toi et lui, ce ne soit pas l'entente cordiale… c'est d'accord… »  
Il n'osa pas lui en demander plus sur la macabre histoire qui aurait pu la faire refuser, et la suivit jusqu'à la salle de cours.

Le cours avait bien évidemment déjà commencé, et le professeur ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque narquoise sur son séjour de convalescence (_s'il savait…_) avant de lui demander de s'asseoir.

.  
.  
.

Le bout de sa langue effleura ses lèvres qu'il lécha délicatement avec un regard des plus pervers. Potter venait d'entrer dans le cachot. Avec Bones, la jolie pimbêche traumatisée…

Draco se délectait déjà à l'idée de le torturer pendant l'intégralité du cours et de le mettre en charpies à la sortie, et il frissonna de plaisir lorsque Rogue lui demanda de s'asseoir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le brun aux yeux verts alla poser ses (_charmantes…_) petites fesses au même pupitre que la Poufsouffle endeuillée !  
_Je croyais qu'elle ne supporterait plus de travailler avec quelqu'un celle là !  
_Lorsque le gryffondor osa lui darder un regard, probablement pour voir l'effet produit par sa petite manigance, le serpentard tenta de le tuer rien qu'avec ses yeux qui avaient pris la couleur de l'acier en fusion.  
_Je. Vais. Te. Tuer. Potter !_

Draco tenta de retrouver son calme, et la terreur qu'il lut dans les émeraudes du Survivant l'y aidèrent un peu. Comme ça il avait peur ? Et bien il avait raison. Ce soir, il serait à sa mercie. Il le jurait sur tout ce qu'il avait.

Seul, il confectionna le poison demandé avec la perfection qui le caractérisait, et il termina une bonne demi heure avant les autres. Demi heure qu'il mit à profit pour observer son ennemi avec attention. Il n'aimait pas la proximité qui s'était établie entre lui et sa camarade, non pas qu'il aime bien Potter, mais c'est avec lui qu'il aurait du travailler, et pas avec cette petite arrogante. Lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, mais il se prit à le regretter amèrement.

Il détailla l'anatomie de Potter sans réellement s'en rendre compte, et en arriva à la conclusion qu'il était fort bien bâti. Ses épaules étaient larges mais pas trop, son t-shirt trop large tombait dans le vide au niveau de sa taille, qu'il s'imagina fine, et le peu de son boxer noir qui dépassait de son jean usé laissait présager un…  
_Un cul d'enfer. Potter a un cul d'enfer. Et moi je mate le cul de Potter. Et franchement, ça ne me déplaît pas. Mais ça reste Potter, nom d'un serpent !_

Le blond secoua rageusement la tête, et jaillit dans son esprit une idée brillante. Il sortit sa plume argentée de son sac, griffonna quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin jauni, et en fit une petit boule compacte qu'il glissa dans la main de son ami Zabini en sortant de la pièce sans demander son reste.

.  
.  
.

Au moment où Harry, non sans avoir remercié Susan pour ces deux heures si plaisantes pendant lesquelles il avait confirmé son nouveau don pour la confection de poisons, s'était dirigée vers la sortie du cachot, Blaise Zabini lui avait donné un tel coup de coude dans le ventre qu'il s'était plié en deux. Personne ne s'était arrêté, tous étaient sortis. Et ce bâtard de Rogue avait évidemment choisi de ne pas intervenir.

« - J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Potty pote Potter… annonça fièrement le deuxième plus con des serpentard en tendant une boulette de parchemin froissée.  
- Ben voyons, tu me prends pour une poubelle, Zabini ? Malfoy fait très bien l'ordure, demande lui à lui… »  
Un second coup de coude calma immédiatement ses ardeurs et il cracha un peu de salive avant de se redresser.  
« - C'est un cadeau Potter, on ne refuse pas un cadeau… tu devrais être honoré, il n'est même pas de moi…  
- Oh oui, c'est trop d'honneur… »  
Harry lui arracha la boulette de la main et se dépêcha de sortir sous les yeux du serpentard amusé.

Une fois son dortoir rejoint, il s'affala sur son lit et réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant les dernières heures.

D'abord, il avait constaté que la beauté de Susan le laissait totalement indifférent. Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher, durant le cours de Poisons, de se demander quel type de beauté pouvait bien lui faire de l'effet, alors. Une image avait surgi dans son esprit.  
Celle de Nequitia.  
A peine assis, il avait eu envie de se relever. Les hommes ? Comment pouvait-il être troublé par la beauté d'un homme ? C'était peut-être seulement celle de son nouveau professeur… Mais lorsqu'il avait été pris de l'envie irrésistible de se retourner vers Malfoy, et qu'il avait cédé à cette envie, il avait compris. L'idée de trouver un homme beau l'avait terrorisé. Alors celle de trouver Malfoy a_ttirant_, vous imaginez. Oui, attirant. Sublime, parfait, c'étaient les mots qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit. Physiquement du moins… Le reste…

Il l'avait découvert sensible, profondément blessé, peut-être pas si horrible que ça après tout puisqu'il avait eu l'air de chercher une _trève_…  
Toutes ces constations le confortèrent dans l'idée qu'il devait au blond des excuses. Même s'il était un peu effrayé de ce qu'il venait de penser à son sujet et des conséquences que cela aurait.

Serrant les poings, il sentit dans sa main droite un petit objet rond qu'il avait oublié : la petite boulette de parchemin.  
Il la déplia soigneusement, sans la déchirer, s'attendant à un dessin débile de serpentard véreux, et y trouvant seulement ce qu'il reconnut comme étant l'écriture particulière de Malfoy. Le mot avait été griffonné à la hâte, et pourtant il n'y avait aucune rature.

« Rien à apprendre cette fois, tu n'as qu'à obéir, ce que tu fais très bien ces temps ci. Rendez-vous 22h dans la Salle sur Demande, je crois que tu as des choses à me dire. Si tu ne viens pas tu es mort. Si tu viens aussi. Torture toi bien, Potty. M. »

.  
.  
.

21h30.  
Draco avait pris son repas, mais dans sa salle commune. Il voulait ménager son effet, au cas où le gryffondor ait eu le courage d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle, il avait préféré ne pas le croiser.

Il était comme chaque soir depuis quelques temps allongé sur son coin d'herbe préféré, et il savait combien de temps il lui restait exactement avant que Potter ne se pointe au lieu de rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné. Cependant, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir. Pour lui faire mal, sûrement, du moins c'est ce dont il avait envie. Le détruire, se venger, le faire se soumettre comme la larve qu'il était à ses yeux… qu'il _était_, oui, dans le passé… Mais maintenant… ?  
Tout le temps que Draco avait passé à réfléchir, il avait réalisé que le sentiment le plus fort qu'il ressentait en songeant au gryffondor n'était pas la haine. A son grand étonnement. C'était plutôt un genre de… de désir. Un envie inexplicable de lui sauter à la gorge et de le faire souffrir, mais pas pour se venger, pour le faire _sien_. Pour posséder cet être parfait qu'il enviait tant. Parfait. Merlin…

Peut-être qu'il allait se contenter d'excuses, au final. Sans recourir à la force… Il avait trop peur du résultat.

.  
.  
.

21h50.

Trop ahuri pour croire ce qu'il avait lu, Harry avait résolu de chercher la vérité en allant directement à la confrontation. Il était donc descendu prendre son dîner avec tous les autres. Tous, excepté celui qu'il voulait voir. Tous excepté Malfoy.

Après voir trituré la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette sans en avaler la moindre miette, il était remonté, l'estomac tout retourné, prendre un douche et se changer. Comme pour leur premier rendez-vous, il réalisa qu'il prenait un soin inhabituel chez lui à choisir sa tenue.  
_Notre premier rendez-vous… ! Merlin j'en parle comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous amoureux… Il va sûrement me coincer contre un mur pour me fracasser, oui ! … … …  
Hm… contre un mur…HEY ! N'importe quoi !_

Ses joues devinrent cramoisies, offrant un joli contraste avec ses beaux yeux verts, lorsqu'il se rendit compte des effets que cette drôle de pensée avait eu sur lui. Il enfila un jean noir assez moulant (le seul qu'il avait qui n'avait pas appartenu à Dudley), et un t-shirt rouge vif un peu trop petit pour lui sous lequel se dessinaient les muscles qu'avait développés ses entraînement de Quidditch.

La Salle sur Demande n'avait pas changé de place, et cette fois encore, il décida de ne pas frapper. Pas besoin de politesse, il allait déjà se rendre assez ridicule comme ça.  
Harry ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et découvrit l'intérieure de la pièce. Tout était décoré dans les tons de vert et de gris, un peu comme la salle commune des serpentards qu'il avait visité en deuxième année, et les murs était tapis de longs drapés argentés. Au centre, un immense amas de coussins verts dont la couleur rappelait étrangement ses yeux. Et c'était tout, si l'on ne comptait pas les chandelles d'argent ouvragées qui flottaient dans l'air à quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête.

Alors qu'il avançait d'une dizaine de pas, un des tissus en face de lui frémit légèrement. Une silhouette qu'il ne pouvait qu'identifier s'en dégagea et s'avança quelque peu dans l'ombre.  
Malfoy était aussi sublime que ce qu'il se l'était avoué en cours. Peut-être même plus.  
Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir qui moulait magnifiquement bien son corps, et un débardeur ample en maille argentée. Négligemment attachée autour de son cou, la cravate des serpentards. Et dans les yeux de Harry, ses yeux. Divinement assortis à son allure.

Ne pouvant trop longtemps soutenir le regard embrasé de son rival, Harry baisa les yeux et se prit de passion pour un coussin à ses pieds.  
_OOOHHH le beau coussin ! Il a du style, il a l'air si doux en plus, hein ? Je m'assiérais bien dessus tiens !  
_Mais deux doigts fins s'emparèrent de son menton, et le relevèrent violemment tandis que deux éclats gris se plantaient dans ses yeux.

« Alors, Potter, pourquoi es-tu là… ? »  
La voix était brûlante de ce que Harry interpréta comme une haine sans limites. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être terrifié, et cela se lut probablement dans son regard, car un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres (a_ppétissantes…_) de son vis à vis.  
« Parce que tu me l'as demandé, Malfoy… » répondit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible, mais dans lequel on pouvait déceler la peur et la révolte mêlées.

.  
.  
.

_Ouh ce qu'il est obéissant le petit Potty, ce qu'il est beau quand il est vulnérable… et ce qu'il est bien habillé pour une fois, on en mangerait…_

Draco relâcha le menton fin et pâle qu'il tenait entre deux doigts, et bientôt les deux opales qu'il avait avidement scrutées étaient retournées admirer un coussin au sol. Il ne savait plus vraiment que dire, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il lui fallait se contrôler. Peut-être devrait-il oublier les malheureuses paroles du gryffondor la veille… Il n'avait certainement pas saisi la portée que cela pourrait avoir…  
Oh hé, depuis quand cherchait-il des excuses à Potter ?

« Je… je voulais en profiter pour m'excuser, Malfoy… Et je t'interdis de rire, c'est compris ! Même si je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi tu m'as fait venir, je te présente mes excuses pour ce que j'ai dit… Je… je ne savais pas… »

Ouille. C'était trop mignon. Ne pas craquer, ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. En profiter un peu.  
« - J'avais décidé de te tuer, Potter. Tu es tombé dans mon piège…  
­- Je suis venu de mon plein gré, Malfoy, je sais ce que je risque.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui. Tu as beau ne pas être un mangemort toi-même, je suis sûr que ton cher papa t'as appris un milliard de sorts très douloureux que tu as envie de m'infliger. »

Le serpentard se figea de stupéfaction.  
_Comment ce pauvre con peut-il oser tout gâcher de la sorte ! Et moi qui voulait oublier… JE VAIS LE TUER !_

En un millième de seconde, il avait déjà plaqué Harry au sol, et ce dernier avait beau se débattre, il le maintenait fermement contre les coussins, les yeux emplis de fureur, serrant ses bras si forts que le brun gémissait de douleur.  
« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher hein, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de me blesser, espèce de sale enfoiré arrogant ! » hurla-t-il a une poignée de centimètres du visage de Harry, avant de lancer son poing dans sa mâchoire.  
Sa démence s'accentua encore lorsqu'il vit le sang couler entre ces lèvres minces et rosées, et quelques larmes pointer aux coins des yeux de son ennemi de toujours.

Mais sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il sentit ses yeux le piquer, soudainement. Il pleurait lui aussi. De rage.  
Il arracha sans précautions le t-shirt du gryffondor et mordit son cou jusqu'au sang. Il lui fallait le posséder. Immédiatement.

.  
.  
.

La morsure fit frissonner Harry, et son sang bordeau se mit à couler sur son épaule comme sur sa lèvre inférieure. La violence de Malfoy le terrorisait, et en même temps, réveillait en lui un désir violent et irrépressible. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de rétorquer de la sorte. Il avait eu peur, c'était comme de la self-défense, un automatisme… il voulait seulement se protéger…

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la langue du serpentard lécher goulûment le sang sur sa bouche et son menton, tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur ses bras endoloris. Bientôt, un tension qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se fit ressentir au niveau de son bas ventre, et son jean devint beaucoup, beaucoup trop étroit.  
_Et merde ! _pensa-t-il rageusement. Il était en train de perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps !

La situation ne s'arrangea pas quand, avec une force surprenante, le blond ramena ses deux poignets dans sa seule main gauche, et, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, retira de sa main droite son débardeur trempé de sueur et tâché de son sang. Malheureusement pour Harry, Draco le remarqua immédiatement, et avec un sourire qui tenait plus de la perversité que de la moquerie, il vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
« On a envie de moi, Potter… ? »  
« Va crever, Malfoy… »  
C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répliquer. Et encore, sa voix n'avait pas été aussi convaincante que ce qu'il l'aurait souhaité…

Son cœur rata un battement, et il déglutit très difficilement. Les yeux comme la main du serpentard venaient de se poser sur sa braguette, à la différence que ses yeux, eux, ne bougeaient pas d'avant en arrière de façon un peu trop appuyée.  
Brusquement, il dégagea un de ses poignets et attrapa les fines mèches dorés de Draco, tirant sa tête en arrière et lui arrachant un cri de frustration. L'autre poignet se libéra de lui même et, se redressant, il vint à son tour lui mordre la clavicule, le goût métallique du sang emplissant sa bouche.

Le blond était toujours assis sur ses cuisses, et le contact de leurs deux torses nus l'électrisa à tel point qu'il se laissa retomber lorsqu'une main assurée le repoussa. Très rapidement, Draco sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon, et murmura indistinctement une formule. L'instant suivant, des liens de cuirs enserraient les poignets du gryffondor, soumis, haletant, les joues roses et la bouche entrouverte.

.  
.  
.

Draco admira son chef d'œuvre. Le Survivant n'avait jamais du être dans un telle position de faiblesse dans sa vie. Jamais, il en était certain. Et il comptait bien en tirer profit.  
« Excuse-toi… » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, avant de remettre sa main là où, plutôt, il avait senti une très prometteuse érection. « Implore mon pardon… »  
Sûr de son effet, il ne put contenir sa fureur lorsque le gémissement qu'il entendit s'articula en un « Non… » terrorisé.

La braguette du gryffondor ne fit qu'une seconde sous ses doigts experts, et il souleva tout juste assez ses fesses pour retirer le pantalon de sa proie d'un geste brusque. Il se rassit volontairement sur le sexe tendu, et se pencha en accentuant la pression de ses hanches pour lui murmurer :  
« Ne te fais pas prier Potter, ne te fais pas prier ou je vais te le faire regretter…. »  
Mais pas un son n'échappa des lèvres serrées et ensanglantées du brun, dont les yeux reflétaient à la fois la rage et la panique la plus profonde. Des larmes y perlaient, petites gouttes salées qu'il s'empressa de lécher malgré les gémissement de protestations. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à insonoriser la pièce.

Sa baguette toujours dehors, il prononça un autre sort, et ce furent les pieds d'Harry qui se trouvèrent liés, séparés d'une trentaine de centimètres, au sol. Il put ainsi se permettre de descendre de ses cuisses pourtant confortables, et maintenant la pression sur son torse d'une main pour l'empêcher de se redresser, il utilisa l'autre pour faire disparaître son boxer.  
_Vive les cours de Flitwick…_

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Les proportions du sexe fièrement dressé du gryffondor étaient plus que respectables, et ses joues plus rouges que les lambeaux de son t-shirt démontraient qu'il en était parfaitement conscient. Draco passa délicatement sa langue sur le gland offert, le serra doucement entre ses lèvres, et son envie de posséder Harry se fit plus forte encore. Il se leva et retira vivement pantalon et cravate.

.  
.  
.

Harry suffoquait à présent. Le rapide baiser du serpentard sur son membre extrêmement tendu avait été une véritable torture, mais le voir à présent se déshabiller sous ses yeux en était une plus grande encore. Le gryffondor avait beau n'avoir absolument aucune expérience, il savait pertinemment ce que Draco s'apprêtait à faire. Et cette appréhension mêlée d'une excitation sans bornes qui faisait battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite, il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il en avait, lui aussi, diablement envie.

Pourquoi par Merlin avait-il refusé de s'excuser ! Parce qu'il savait parfaitement où cela les mèneraient tous les deux ; et parce qu'il le _voulait_. Maintenant.  
Mais les choses n'étaient pas si faciles… Il avait réservé toutes ces années sa première fois pour quelqu'un qu'il aimerait, et qui l'aimerait tout autant. Etait-ce le cas en ce moment ?

Draco se rassit sur ses cuisses, cette fois entièrement nu, et le contact de leurs deux virilités arracha un soupir au brun. Non. Ce n'était pas le cas. Car même si lui commençait à ressentir quelque chose d'inexplicable à l'égard du blond, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de se redresser et de lui prendre rageusement la bouche, il savait que ça ne serait jamais réciproque. Tout ce que Draco cherchait à faire, c'était à se venger.

Même s'il aimait Draco un jour, même s'il aimait Draco _toujours_...Draco ne l'aimerait jamais.

.  
.  
.

N'y tenant plus, Draco se pencha sur le gryffondor et embrassa ses lèvres avec une douceur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui même. Il voulait le prendre, là sur le champs, le faire souffrir et le faire hurler des excuses qui ne voulaient plus rien dire, et voilà que les sentiments s'y mettaient. Voilà que maintenant, il songeait à le rassurer, à lui promettre de ne pas le blesser, à lui implorer de se laisser faire pour ne pas avoir trop mal…

Furieux contre lui même, il enfouit avec impatience sa langue dans la bouche de Harry malgré sa résistance, puis se retira pour y enfoncer deux doigts, que, comme il s'y attendait, le brun refusa de lécher et mordit rageusement. Tant pis pour lui.

Il les lécha pourtant quelque peu lui même avant d'en introduire un dans l'intimité étroite et brûlante de Harry. Dans un hoquet de douleur, celui ci se redressa, entourant son cou de ses bras, ses poings liés derrière sa nuque, et vint enfouir son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du serpentard, qui sentit de chaudes larmes couler le long de sa clavicule meurtrie. Il introduit sans ménagement un second, puis un troisième doigt, jusqu'à ce que les larmes cessent pour laisser place à de brefs gémissements.

Là, il rallongea délicatement le Survivant, se dégageant de son étrainte,et, après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard qu'il avait voulu puissant et arrogant, le pénétra d'un coup sec.

.  
.  
.

Harry hurla de douleur. Malgré la préparation qu'il avait plus apprécié qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître, la façon dont le blond l'avait pénétré avait provoqué en lui une souffrance insoutenable, et il ne put s'empêcher de cherche à lui lacérer le dos avec ses ongles.

A sa grande surprise, Draco cessa de bouger. Et Harry serra ses dents de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il commença brusquement son va-et-vient, violent, brutal, sans aucun sentiment.  
Il avait tellement mal, pas seulement physiquement, mal au cœur. Oui il en avait envie, mais pas comme ça, pas comme ça… Il voulait pleurer, et en même temps, il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser transparaître sa douleur. Non, Malfoy ne gagnerait pas…

Harry garda les dents serrées et raidit son corps du plus qu'il put. Et lorsque le regard plein de froideur de Draco vint se ficher dans le sien, il ne trembla pas. Il lui transmit pas ses seuls yeux toute la haine au monde. Sans se douter une seconde de ce qui allait se passer.

.  
.  
.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à bouger en lui, à le prendre et à, enfin, le posséder, Harry était devenu aussi raide qu'une planche à pain, contractant si fort tous les muscles de son corps que Draco se trouva dans l'impossibilité de se mouvoir davantage. Il l'avait alors regardé pour trouver dans ses yeux… la plus profonde haine qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Et ses propres yeux s'étaient mis à le piquer.  
« Arrête, Potter ! » avait-il sifflé entre ses dents, tremblant de colère.  
Une faible lueur d'étonnement avait percé dans les yeux du Survivant, mais la haine avait persisté.  
« Arrête ! Potter je te dis d'arrêter, tout de suite ! »  
Cette fois, il avait crié, s'était redressé et avait saisi le visage du gryffondor à deux mains, le forçant à s'asseoir malgré la présence de son sexe en lui, età repasserses bras liés autour de son cou.  
Mais le regard n'avait pas changé.

Et les larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues, et il avait continué à crié, toujours plus fort…  
« Arrête, je t'en supplie arrête ! Arrête Potter… Harry… arrête… je t'en prie arrête… »

.  
.  
.

A l'entente de son prénom, le cœur d'Harry se mit à fondre.

Qu'arrivait-il au serpentard… ? Pourquoi ne continuait-il pas malgré sa résistance… ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ainsi… ? Pourquoi avait-il maintenant bouiné son visage dans son cou comme un enfant malheureux… ?  
« Arrêter quoi… ? » risqua le brun dans un murmure.  
Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse, le blond semblant s'étouffer avec ses larmes. Alors il se rallongea, le serpentard toujours en lui, le forçant à s'allonger aussi sur son torse.

Au bout d'une minute qui lui sembla être une heure, les sanglots cessèrent. Il ne sentait plus rien en lui, l'excitation de Draco était retombée, et délicatement, il fit en sorte de le faire sortir. Puis il entendit un murmure très doux, et tous ses liens disparurent. Il était libre de ses mouvements.

« Arrêter quoi… ? » redemanda-t-il timidement, sa main allant d'elle même caresser tendrement les cheveux dorés, comme si c'était la chose la plus logique à faire.  
« Arrête de me résister s'il te plaît… »  
Il avait plus senti les mots contre sa peau qu'il ne les avait entendu. Il continua ses caresses.  
« - Pourquoi… ?  
- Parce que… s'il te plaît ne me fait pas ça Harry…  
- Pourquoi… ?  
- Parce que ! cria Draco contre son torse, à nouveau secoué de tremblements.  
- Explique moi pourquoi j'arrêterai de résister à quelqu'un qui veut simplement prendre mon corps pour se venger…  
- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas te faire de mal… »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il fixait le plafond. Sa main arrêta son mouvement. Il se mit à trembler légèrement.  
« - Pardon pour ce que j'ai dit… à propos… de ton père… murmura-t-il.  
- Excuses acceptées… »  
Le brun sentit le blond sourire un peu contre sa peau. Il le força à se relever et se redressa une fois encore. Draco descendit de ses cuisses, l'air à la fois honteux et triste.  
« - Pardonne moi, moi aussi, pour… pour ça… je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te faire changer d'avis sur ce que tu penses de moi... dit-il les yeux baissés.  
- C'est rien... J'aurais juste voulu que tu m'aimes, Draco… »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Et Harry eut envie de se frapper et de partir en courant.

.  
.  
.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait réalisé quelques minutes auparavant, en le sentant se raidir, que ce qu'il voulait d'Harry ce n'était pas tant son corps que… son cœur. Il avait compris qu'il ressentait pour lui tant de haine qu'il avait fini par le vouloir et par… l'aimer. L'aimer plus fort que ce qu'il ne le détesterait jamais.

Et là, tout de suite, le brun venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait de sa part des sentiments… ?  
Il plongea ses yeux gris dans les yeux émeraudes et prononça deux mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire à Harry Potter.  
« Je t'aime, Po… Harry… »

La suite lui parût totalement irréelle.  
Le Survivant l'avait allongé dans les coussins et s'était blotti contre lui, lui avait murmuré des mots très doux dans le creux du cou, lui avait expliqué combien il s'en voulait d'avoir dit des choses pareilles, qu'il ne l'avait fait que par réflexe parce qu'il était mort de trouille… Combien il se sentait attiré par sa force et sa violence, par son charisme, par sa beauté… comment il s'était découvert tant de passion pour sa personne.

Draco lui avait avoué qu'il avait commencé à tomber amoureux de lui lorsqu'il l'avait revu, après son premier cours de DFCM, avec son air perdu et abandonné, combien il voulait lui porter secours et combien il avait été blessé par ses propos alors qu'il ne voulait que l'aider… Combien il l'avait haï et combien il désirait, combien il l'aimait à présent.

Chacun se fit pardonner à sa façon. Harry embrassa Draco avec toute la douceur et l'amour possible, et Draco fit redécouvrir à Harry la perfectiondu sexe avec sentiments partagés, embrassant chaque centimètre de son corps, suçant tendrement sa virilité à l'en faire hurler de plaisir, avant de lui faire l'amour avec tant de douceur qu'ils jouirent dans un même souffle.

Et ce tant de fois dans la nuit que la Salle sur Demande s'en souvient encore.

* * *

Terminé… Mon Dieu que ce chapitre est long, je suis désolée !  
Il aurait pu en faire deux, mais je voulais qu'il n'en fasse qu'un, alors désolée si ça vous a paru un peu laborieux à lire… 

_J'ai fait quelques modifications ce 16/05 à 15h, je ne sais quand elles apparaîtront, pardon pour ceux qui avaient lu la première version : Draco avait oublié d'enlever sa cravate (c'est sexy, mais vu qu'à la fin il est entièrement nu) et il avait oublié une réplique le coquin ! Il va oublier sa tête un jour ! ; en plus de ça j'avais zappé quelques éléments du lemon, j'espère que tout ça se remettra en place rapidement..._

Alors vous en pensez quoi des points de vue… ? Pitié dites moi, je veux des reviews please please parce que là, vu ce que j'ai écrit, y'a pas deux poids deux mesures, ou on aime, ou on n'aime pas… J'ai peur !

Ah oui, pour info, le lemon se passe le 8 Août... vous savez pourquoi ! Parce que c'est mon anniversaire !

Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vais voir KYO en live la semaine prochaine, et que j'ai hâte d'entendre Dans ma chair en concert avant d'écrire l'épilogue ! Hé oui, plus qu'un chapitre (qui risque d'être un tout petit peu triste, mais happy end, promis !), avant une autre fic que j'ai déjà commencé…

Merci à ma « miss », à Zoo, à la BO des films Harry Potter et à vous tous de me lire, ce chapitre est mon préféré, j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais, et j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis. Merci… c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche avec marqué GO…


End file.
